The Tenth Member: Fellowship of the Ring
by shieldmaidenofthecarribean
Summary: Kylie is an average 14-year-old girl. Well, average except for extraordinary clumsiness and tennis skills! So what will happen when she falls almost literally into Middle Earth and is involved in the War of the Ring? Covers events in FotR. Completed, but being edited.
1. Ch 1 The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own any of these characters… except for Kylie. I don't even own Verizon. This is really kind of depressing.

Kylie Turney picked up her tennis bag and went into the gift shop at the Seattle airport. How had she done it? Fourteen years old, barely in High School, yet she had helped her school qualify for the statewide tennis tournament. Definitely an enormous accomplishment, if she did say so herself.

Of course, she had been playing this sport for… as long as she could remember. Her dad had played in college when he met her mom, and it would be very accurate to say that she had grown up playing tennis, and had developed very good hand-eye coordination. Every Saturday when she was in Elementary school, her father would take her out to the local YMCA and throw balls at her. Now this seems sort of pointless, but it all really helped her develop a real sense of speed. Kylie could sprint across the tennis court faster than most of her teammates. This made her a favorite of the tennis coaches and desirable for all the others. All the other coaches had tried to recruit her in Middle School, but Kylie had learned her lesson after the track fiasco when she was eleven. It began with a burst of speed and ended with a mild concussion and cracked rib.

The thing that surprised most people who had never met Kylie was her clumsiness. Yes the up and coming Varsity tennis star, the girl who had nearly swept the Seattle County young adults tournament was a total klutz. On the court, Kylie showed amazing coordination. Off court, let's just say the Emergency Room team in North Presbyterian hospital knew her by name. It started when she was three. She had gotten her first tricycle and was more than eager to try it out. Little Kylie paddled down the road and collided with an open car door. That was her first trip to the ER.

"Flight 13 ready for departure," announced the robotic voice on the intercom.

Kylie's jaw dropped (along with the bag of M&Ms she had been holding). Oh no, that was her flight! She picked up her tennis bag and sprinted. She needed to make this flight; every person associated with Liberty High Varsity Tennis was on this plane. Go figure she would choose the gift shop on the other side of the airport! She had to make it!

Kylie made it to the gate right as the flight attendants shut the door. The plane was leaving. No, this was not possible! She couldn't be left here, stranded!

"Stop! Stop!" she yelled.

But as she approached the edge of the hall, the strap on her bag broke. The bag hit the floor and Kylie felt herself falling over. Not just over her bag, but out of the gate! Screaming, she went down… down… down… until Kylie crashed onto the cement about ten to fifteen feet below.

She opened her eyes, expecting a little headache and the all too familiar white ceiling of the hospital. To her surprise, she was outside, lying face down on something. It was a pool of water, and Kylie wondered why she hadn't drowned. There were annoying insects all around her, biting her everywhere. She quickly stood up and turned away, grasping for the miraculously fixed strap on her bag. Panicking, she opened it and grabbed her cell phone to call home. Nothing. She dialed her mom's cell phone. Still nothing! She looked at her phone and saw that there was no service.

"What?" she cried out. "Where on Earth does Verizon _not_ have service?"

But she was not on Earth.

A/N: I just wanted to come back and start editing for the sake of consistency. I just wanted to make sure that my style's relatively consistent throughout the story.


	2. Ch 2 Introductions

Kylie heard voices, and quickly jumped into the closest bush. Bad idea. Of all the bushes in this swampy place, she had to pick the one with thorns. OUCH!

"What do they live on when they can't get hobbit?" said a male voice.

She lifted her head, making a lot of noise and scratching her face with even more briers in the process. Five shapes were slowly approaching.

"Shh!" said a deeper male voice. "We are not alone."

The girl could see one of them coming closer. Four were too far off to see their height, but one was a full-grown man. The one coming towards her was the man. He saw her; she knew it. Poor Kylie could think of nothing better than to jump out of her hiding spot.

She'd had better ideas before. The man reacted much faster than she thought, drew a long steel weapon instantly. The terrified girl just put her hands up, terrified. "Wait, what are you doing with that old thing?"

The man looked about as confused as her. Had she just revealed herself to asylum escapees? Then she looked at them. All of them had very strange clothing on. The four people in the back had almost colonial looking clothes, and this man had… Kylie didn't know, she never stayed awake in history class. Medieval maybe? Maybe they were just wacky theatre people.

"Who are you?" asked the man slowly, looking at her like he'd never seen a creature like her in his life.

Kylie grew impatient. "I think I asked that question first. Who are you? Why do you have an ancient weapon like that, and... what did you do with those guys' shoes?" she cried, finally noticing the four men in the back were barefoot.

The man looked at her again, and held up his sword. "Actually, its fairly new. The elves crafted it about two years ago." He paused at the look on Kylie's face.

She snorted. "Elves?" She pictured Santa's little helpers making killer toys.

"That is what I said," he said slowly.

"Um sir, I don't know how to tell you, but elves don't actually exist."

"Yes they do!" cried one of the men (the only brunette one) in the back as he walked up to stand next to the man. To Kylie's astonishment, his head barely reached the man's waist. "I've seen them. We have even dined with them. They're real."

Kylie had forgotten the whole elf deal and turned to the small man that stood right in front of her. "I didn't know you were a midget!" she blurted out. That was rude. Thankfully the little man didn't look offended; he just looked confused.

The other three, all red-haired, came up next to the two. "A what?" asked the fat one. (Well that's not a completely fair statement; they were all fairly plump)

"A…" said Kylie, searching for a more polite word, "a dwarf."

"A dwarf! I should say not. We are hobbits."

Kylie looked at them like they were crazy. "Hobbit?" she challenged.

"Well," started the man, "they are called halflings by the race of man. They only grow to approximately three feet tall and have leathery soles on their feet. So, I did nothing with their shoes, for they need none." The man smiled.

Kylie felt herself blush. There was something wrong here. "Where am I?"

They all looked at her with concern. It actually made her feel rather uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" asked the man finally, approaching her slowly.

"I'm fine yeah... but get _back_!" she cried, jumping back as he approached. Talking was one thing but she still had a _personal_ bubble.

The man held up his hands. "I apologize. But I must ask: have you hit your head recently?"

Kylie tried to remember, but she couldn't. "Don't think so."

"Do you remember how you arrived here? Are you feeling dizzy... nauseous... and... pardon me, but what did happen to your clothes?"

"What? No, no, no, and nothing's wrong with my clothes!" These were beyond doubt the _weirdest _people she'd ever encountered.

"But truthfully," said the brunette hobbit, "are you alright? You don't know where you are?"

Kylie shook her head. "No."

The man stood up. "You are in Middle Earth, about four days march of Bree and a twenty days from Rivendell. Does that help you?"

Kylie shook her head.

"Where are you from?" asked the man.

"Seattle. How many days there?"

It was the man's turn to look confused and shake his head. "I have traveled many leagues, but have never encountered any placed called 'Seattle'."

One of the thinner red haired hobbits (if that was what they called themselves) spoke up. "What are you planning to do?"

Kylie shrugged. What would she do? Here she was, trapped in Center Earth with no way to get out. She didn't have any snacks in her back, and the man said it was four days walk to… what was that city called again… Bree? She didn't have any money on her, although she didn't think she would be able to use American money in this place anyway. "Are there any bus stops close by or anything?"

"You can come with us!" said the fat red haired hobbit.

Everyone looked at him. "I don't know if we can manage that, Sam, we don't have a lot of food," said the red-haired hobbit that hadn't spoken yet. ('Yes,' thought Kylie, 'at least these people had normal names!')

"Pippin!" gasped the brunette ('okay, never mind,' thought Kylie). "Don't be rude!"

"Do you have any provisions in that bag of yours?" asked the man.

"Unless you count Hershey's," murmured Kylie. Clearly that name meant nothing to any of them.

"You are welcome to travel with us if you wish," said the brunette hobbit.

Kylie looked around. These people definitely had mental issues, but they were her only hope anywhere. "Sure."

"I'll introduce myself," said the brunette. "My name is Frodo Bag… Underhill. And this," he said motioning to the fat red-haired hobbit, "is Samwise Gamgee. But we call him Sam."

"And I," said the red-haired hobbit who was really worried about the food, "am Peregrin Took. But friends call my Pippin."

"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck," said the last hobbit, "but call me Merry. It's easier to remember."

"Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry," repeated Kylie, "weird names." Thankfully she mumbled the last part as turned to the man. "And you are?"

"I am called Strider. I am their guide to Rivendell."

That name still meant nothing to her. But again, what choice did he have? "My name is Kylie. Kylie Turney."


	3. Ch 3 Amon Sûl

Ch 3 Amon Sûl

They walked. And walked. And walked some more. At the end of the day Kylie couldn't walk another step. She was exhausted.

"Have you ever walked like this before?" asked Merry, or was it Pippin? She still couldn't tell the difference.

"Maybe at like the mall."

"What's a mall?"

"Never mind."

The next day was about the same, except she tried to make conversation with the five others. But they seemed very uninterested in talking. Wait, that wasn't the right phrase for it. They were very intent on not being seen or heard. Kylie had a strange feeling there was something about this hike they were not telling her.

The day after that she looked up to see a strange hill, with a stone structure on top.

"Weathertop, and the watch tower of Amon Sûl," said Strider, almost reverently, "We will camp here tonight."

"Do we have to?" asked Kylie, "This place is kind of creepy."

"It's old," said Strider, "but it is sturdy. We should be able to see anyone coming from here." This was directed mostly to the hobbits, but it disturbed Kylie quite a bit.

"Who would we need to see?" she asked. Nobody answered.

They went into a small cave on the side of the cliff. Strider took Frodo and Merry to the top of the tower. Kylie stayed with Sam and Pippin.

"So, what is it like? Your home?" she asked.

Both hobbits looked at her. "What do you mean?" they asked.

"What's it like there? Is everybody as short as… I mean… your height?" she asked.

Frodo snorted.

"Well," said Sam, "we come from the Shire. Hobbiton, in the Shire, if you take my meaning. There are hobbits everywhere. It's very green there. I have yet to see a greener place in our travels."

Kylie nodded. "What are your houses like?" She asked, just trying to make more small talk.

"We live in hobbit holes underground," said Pippin.

"Holes?" the girl gaped.

"All big people react like that," said Sam.

"It's just that… I mean, holes? That can't be comfortable!"

"Well, they're as comfortable as them halls in Rivendell I'll warrant," said Sam, "after all this if over, how about you come back with us and see the Shire? Mr. Frodo there, he lives in Buckland now, but I imagine that you can still visit once this is all over."

"We'll see," said Kylie vaguely.

At that moment Strider, Frodo, and Merry rushed in. "They've seen us! They know we're here!" panted Merry.

All the hobbits faces turned pale. Kylie was confused. At first she was just mildly amused, but then she got a little scared. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"Long story," panted Frodo.

"Well you'd better think of a short version if I'm going to get in trouble for being with you guys," said Kylie. She was starting to get really afraid. And the fear was causing her anger to stir up.

The hobbits all exchanged a look, then Frodo stepped forward. "My name is not Frodo Underhill. My name is Baggins. Does that mean anything to you?" asked Frodo. When Kylie shook her head, he continued. "These Black Riders have been chasing me, ever since I left home. They're searching for me. They…"

"Mr. Frodo has this ring, see, and the Black Riders, well, they want it," finished Sam.

"Sam!" said Frodo.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just that I imagine she deserves to hear the truth."

"Thank you Sam!" said Kylie, "But if that's it... I mean... it's just a ring. Why don't you just give it back?"

"It is not a normal ring, Kylie," said Frodo urgently. "It is a ring of power. The Black Riders… their master wants it. It is his ring. All he needs is this ring, and he will rule all of Middle Earth."

Frodo drew a chain around his neck and showed the girl this ring. It didn't look like much, just like an average wedding ring. What was so special about this?

"How? Why would a _ring_ help him?" asked Kylie.

"The ring is his greatest source of power. When he made it, he put his very life, his very _self_ into it. He fell long ago, but he has come back. Right now, he has no body. But if he obtained this ring again, he could once again try to cover all of Middle Earth in darkness," said Frodo quietly.

"Darkness?" asked Kylie.

Frodo nodded.

"Pure, essential evil," clarified Strider. "He loathes all races. He would rather see us enchained and mutilated than free. The wrath of Sauron knows no bounds."

It took a minute to sink in, but then the wrath of Kylie broke loose. "Why didn't you tell me this a little sooner?" she screamed.

"We didn't know if we can trust you. The enemy has spies…"

"Oh," said Kylie sarcastically, "so now that we're all about to be killed or something, now you decide to tell me? You couldn't have even told me that someone freaky was following you…"

A high-pitched, inhuman scream filled the camp.

"They're here!" cried Pippin.

"Swords!" cried Merry, "Grab one!"

"Where's Strider?" asked Sam.

"It does not matter, Sam," said Frodo as he reached for a sword.

The rest of the hobbits grabbed their swords, leaving the human unarmed. "Well thanks!" she cried as she ran for her bag. Kylie knew there was nothing especially useful in there, but even her tennis racket would be better than nothing.

To her shock, the racket wasn't there. There were a lot of odd things in her bag, most that she knew she might need for a tennis tournament. But it was the thing on the top that caught her eye. "What's this?" she asked herself. She picked it up. A _flamethrower_? Well she certainly hadn't put _that_ in her bag this morning.

"Maybe?" she muttered, examining the foreign object.

"Go, go now!" cried Frodo, drawing his little sword.

All five being ran up to the very top of the hill, onto the old watchtower itself. Kylie shivered, as it seemed to get very cold very fast. Everyone seemed to be getting in positions to protect Frodo. It made sense. If these men were after the ring, then they would go for him first.

A/N: If you have/have not noticed, I've been going back to edit some of the first chapters. Mostly, because they were originally written so long ago and I know I've gotten much better. Some of the jokes I tried were pretty bad, and honestly sometimes it was painful for me to read. So enjoy, and keep reading the later editions! And please review!


	4. Ch 4 The Attack

Ch 4 The Attack

Instead of joining formation, Kylie rushed toward the ledge and looked down. For the first time, she could actually see the figures. They were entirely robed in black, and they almost seemed to glide up the hill. They were surrounded. The girl began to shiver.

Her body began to tremble violently when four cloaked figures approach. She wanted to face them, but she could not move from her spot. She crouched down, way too close to the ledge for her comfort. Even the flamethrower was shaking. The human girl wondered if it was malfunctioning, but realized her entire body was trembling. These things looked like they were just guys in big black sheets; why were they so scary? She usually liked horror movies... but the big difference was that, in a movie... no matter how fast that evil think was running... Kylie knew it couldn't get her. But those swords the figures were holding looked pretty real. The fear she was feeling felt more real than any fear she had ever felt before.

She fumbled the flamethrower, trying to figure out how the thing worked. That delay was enough. One of the cloaked beings shoved her roughly to the side. Kylie fell and hit the stone ground hard. She heard steel hitting steel and saw Sam fly over her and collide with a pillar. Why didn't the things kill them when they had a chance? That's what always happened in all the movies! She rolled over just in time to see Merry and Pippin being pushed to the side like rag dolls, just as she had been. Then there was Frodo, alone.

She struggled to her feet, trying to protect her new friend. But she could barely stand. Her knees were buckling and her hands were clammy. Kylie knew she was scared. Everybody there was. But this strange sense of loyalty finally helped her get on her feet.

"Frodo?" The hobbit was nowhere to be seen. Alarmed, she looked all over. She could not see him. Where could a hobbit have gone in such short time? He couldn't just… disappear! But then came the scream. It was a high-pitched, squeaky scream of agony. She looked to see one of the Black Riders with a sword pointed to the ground. She could not see the tip.

"Frodo!" Without thinking, she threw a rock at the creature. If she had actually listened to her brain, she would not have done that. However, Kylie was working on pure adrenaline. If she wanted to gain their attention, it worked. Of course an old saying warns: be careful what you wish for. The creature turned to her. Sword still drawn.

Crap.

Kylie was shaking so hard she could barely hold the flamethrower. "Oh God, please let me be pointing this the right way!" she cried as she squeezed the trigger.

Flames sprouted everywhere, all over the creatures' clothes. Kylie took that time to hide behind the closest pillar, dropping her only weapon. She covered her ears as the creatures gave a series of shrill, horrifying screams.

"Back! BACK!" cried a male voice. Strider. What was he doing? Kylie was too scared to peak at what was going on. Then a lot of fireballs flew by her. The Black Riders! After a few seconds of sheer panic, the cloud of fear seemed to just go away. She crawled out from behind the pillar to where she had last seen Frodo.

Frodo was on his back. He looked hurt, and was crying. It was then the girl realized that it was his cry of pain she heard. What had happened?

"Fr… Frodo?" Kylie stuttered.

Sam was already by his side."He's been hurt!" cried Sam, "Strider!"

Strider, holding a torch, ran over and bent by Frodo. He checked the hobbit's shoulder where there was a gap, but no blood. Kylie had been scratched in the knee once, when she was little, and it had opened a gap that big, but she bled all over the place. If there was not much blood, it couldn't be that bad, could it? But something told Kylie that this wound would was much worse.

Strider quickly searched the ground by Frodo and picked up the remains of a sword. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal, and he needs healing only the elves can provide. Come!" And he dropped the blade, but not before it melted in his hands. The man picked up Frodo and started walking back to camp.

"How far away did you say Rivendell was?" asked Sam.

"A fortnight," said Strider, picking up his pace. Now Kylie knew why he was called "Strider".

"Huh?" asked Kylie.

"Fourteen days," said Strider.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I dwelt there once, a long time ago," he said quickly.

"Who lives there?" Kylie was now curious.

"The elves. They are the only ones who could help him"

Sam went on as if this short conversation never happened. "But he'll never make it a whole fortnight!"

"Your friend is made of strong stuff, Sam. Just hope he will," said Strider. They had reached camp by then and quickly piled their things on Bill the Pony. "Kylie," Strider turned to her as he spoke. "That object you have," he motioned to the flamethrower, "keep it by you, and be ready to use it."

"Why? Are you going to make a big bonfire?"

"No, I want it in case we are attacked again."

Kylie felt the blood leave her face. " The Black riders? Are there more of those things?"

"Yes, though I know not where. Truthfully, I am more concerned that the ones who just assaulted us may regroup and attack before dawn."

"What? They're dead! They all caught fire!"

Strider turned to her, extremely solemn. "You can't kill those creatures that easily. Just keep it by your side."

A/N (2009): Thank you to the people who reviewed in the past few days! About the flamethrower, all of you who are like "wait, what, a flamethrower?" there will be a logical explanation. The bad news is, it will not be until the last chapter. But I hope enough of you like it, because that's the last random thing Kylie is pulling out of her bag!


	5. Ch 5 Run!

If Kylie thought the first several days on her journey with these misfits was exhausting, there would have to be a whole new word in the dictionary for now. Strider had them practically running to keep up. How they would ever reach Rivendell with any breath in their lungs, Kylie did not know. Her legs ached for the first day, but they felt better now (that is, if being numb was any improvement).

Kylie was too focused on herself to notice Frodo. It was selfish, yes, but she was still angry with the group for not telling her that ranting, murderous, invincible creatures cloaked with bed sheets were chasing them. She didn't want to talk too much to the others. Why hadn't they told her? Then there was Frodo, who even lied about his name. She didn't understand.

By the third day, they had to rest. Frodo seemed to be a little better. He was exhausted, and a little pale, but it didn't look as if anything lethal was bothering him. All the hobbits and Kylie were exhausted. Even though the hobbit didn't appear to be dying at the very moment, Strider was highly concerned. He turned to Sam.

"Do you know the athelas plant?" he asked Sam, "You being a gardener?"

"No," said Sam.

Strider shook his head, as if trying to remember something, "It's also called kingsfoil."

"That? Aye, but that's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poisoning," said Strider, "go! Kylie!"(She had fallen asleep on accident, but shook awake at the sound of her name) "Keep that weapon ready. Merry! Pippin! Light a fire, keep Frodo warm!"

Minutes became hours as they waited in fear. When would Strider and Sam return? Will they have found anything to help Frodo?

But what was wrong with Frodo? He was sitting up with them, propped up against the tree. His wound, which at first had looked creepy, providing a peep show to the inside of Frodo's shoulder, was closed. It wasn't the best in the world; anyone could see that. It still had an icy glow to remind the party that Frodo was really in bad shape, and they did need to make haste for Rivendell. Still, it wasn't that bad.

Strider jumped out of the bushes, holding a strange plant in his hand.

"Pippin, is that water boiling?" asked the man.

"A little," replied the hobbit.

Strider tossed the plant into the water and drew a cloth out of the nearest pack. He damped the cloth in the pot of hot water and walked over to Frodo.

"Frodo, I need to see that wound of yours," said Strider quickly.

Frodo nodded weakly and removed that portion of his shirt. Strider dabbed the wound, and Frodo winced for a moment.

They all jumped when they heard a strange voice in the clearing. "Strider, there's trolls out there, there are. Mighty big ones too!" It was Sam.

Everybody reacted differently. Kylie shrugged (she was the only one who didn't know what the warning meant). Pippin turned white. Merry gasped. Strider immediately stopped treating Frodo and stared at Sam. Frodo said: "Where, Sam. Where?"

"Trolls?" asked Kylie.

"Dangerous creatures," said Strider, picking up a stick. "We need to go check them out."

"Are you crazy?" asked Merry.

"If they're on our path, we may need to move camp," said Strider. "Everybody follow me."

They followed Sam's lead, avoiding patches of light made by the sun, in case the trolls could see from there. Holding their breaths, they approached the clearing. There stood three trolls: three large trolls.

Strider suddenly started walking forward. "Strider? What are you doin'? Sam barely whispered.

"Get up you old stone!" cried the man as he slammed the stick against the nearest troll's leg. Nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Kylie.

"These trolls are turned to stone!" Frodo laughed finally. "Look at us, forgetting our family history! These must be the very three that were caught by Gandalf, quarrelling over the right way to cook thirteen dwarves and one hobbit!"

"I didn't know we were over here," Sam mumbled, blushing.

"Dwarves?" asked Kylie. "You mean there _are _dwarves in Middle Earth too? How many groups of short people are there?"

Strider laughed, looking at the hobbits. "You are forgetting much more than family history, with these trolls. Look up! The sun is high in the sky, and you," he turned to Sam, "run into camp trying to scare me with the idea of three large trolls out to get our bones!"

Kylie smiled, realizing the stupidity of the situation. "So, to kick a troll's butt, all you have to do is lure them out in the sun and they'll just turn to stone, right? That's not too hard…."

Here, Frodo suddenly slumped over, as if giving into his wound at last.

"Frodo!" cried all other five voices at once.

Frodo rolled over by himself, much to their relief, but he was clutching his shoulder.

Strider picked the hobbit up. "Come!" he called to the others. "We have to get to Rivendell quickly! We are still several days march."

They went back, cleaned camp, and Strider soaked cloth again in the pot of water. He gave it to Frodo and whispered something in the hobbit's ear the Kylie could not hear. The weakening hobbit nodded and pressed the cloth onto his aching shoulder.

They walked, giving them no rest. The limited sleep they had gotten minutes ago gave Kylie renewed adrenaline, but when that ran out she would be down. She had a feeling that Strider knew this, but Frodo's weakened state meant no rest. She was afraid that he would leave them in the woods, alone and unprotected. Then again, the other more loyal half of her brain thought, they were not the ones being hunted. Frodo was. He was also the only one dying. But that was a quick thought, then Kylie continued to panic about being abandoned.

But suddenly the whole troop stopped, hearing the one thing they all dreaded more than anything. Galloping. Without thought, all six hid in the bushes on the side of the path. Kylie held her breath. There was no way any horse would be a good sign right now. The Black Riders chasing them were all on horseback, and they were still days from Rivendell. Kylie doubted that anyone had heard that they were coming.

Suddenly Strider jumped out of the bushes. Kylie could have strangled him. "Strider!" she whispered sharply, "Get in the bushes!" Then to her horror, he started shouting in that weird language again. Had he been working against him the whole time?

Kylie ran over to Strider, attempting to tackle him and make him come back. She knew how … interesting the battle would be. She could hardly stop her own 8-year-old brother when he decided to play "let's tackle Kylie!". But before she could reach the man, she tripped on a tree root and fell hard to the ground. A white horse hoof appeared inches from her head.

"What do you think you were doing? Were you trying to die at a young age?" asked Strider.

"Me? What were _you_ doing? Trying to attract that horseman's attention!" cried Kylie. (Or tried to, she was still out of breath from yet another near-death experience)

"That is no Black Rider. That is help, in the form of an eleven warrior!" said the man, motioning to the white horse and the rider on top of it.

Well, it definitely was not one of the little people that worked in Santa's workshop, or the ones who made shoes at night (yeah, she still remembered that fairy tale). He was blonde with really shiny (and in Kylie's opinion) funny looking clothes. Did all "elves" dress like this?

Once again, Kylie heard that strange, yet beautiful, language. This time it came from the elf. After a short conversation with Strider, who was also fluent in the language, the two taller beings first took notice of the others.

"This is Glorfindel, who dwells in the house of Elrond," said Strider.

"Hail, and well met at last!" said the elf. "I was sent from Rivendell to look for you. We feared that you were in danger upon the road."

"Wait, how did you know that we were traveling to you, in mortal danger?" asked Kylie, eying the hobbits and Strider as she spoke. She was still a little angry about the whole secrecy thing.

"We have heard tidings of your travels, and rumors of increasing evil in the north," replied Glorfindel.

"So Gandalf has reached Rivendell?" asked Frodo, as if he had wanted to know something about this "Gandalf" person for ages.

"No, but I departed nine days ago. He may have arrived during my absence."

Frodo nodded, suddenly looking pale and weak. "Frodo?" asked Kylie. She thought… or hoped… he was better, and that Strider had cured the hobbit. But she didn't see it coming, when he suddenly dropped to the ground. Using her fast reflexes, Kylie managed to save Frodo the fall, but he still looked weak. "Frodo!"

"My master is sick, and wounded. He can't go on!" cried Sam.

"They came on us at Weathertop," said Strider. Kylie didn't know what else he said, for he suddenly slipped into that foreign tongue. That was okay for a few minutes, but after a while she wondered what they were saying that she didn't know.

"Hey! People!" she cried out. "Most of us don't speak Italian! Could you switch back to English so we know what's going on?"

The elf Glorifindel gave Strider a look that clearly said 'what the heck?' and Strider just shook his head and said something else in that language.

The two turned to the rest of the group. "We must make haste to Rivendell," said Glorifindel, "your friend has been grievously wounded. Only Lord Elrond will be able to heal a wound such as this." Then he turned to Frodo. "Take my horse. If the enemy come upon us, he will bear you swiftly to our destination."

"No he will not," murmured Frodo, "I will not leave my friends behind to be attacked by these wraiths."

"For that matter," smiled the elf, "I believe once you have left our presence, we will no longer be in great danger. It is you who bring us into the peril we are in."

Here Kylie couldn't help but give the hobbit a meaningful look. Yes, this elf was right. This was not her fight, wasn't it?

Frodo mumbled something she couldn't hear and tried to mount the horse. The creature was too big for his short little legs to get on, so Strider had to help him. If it weren't for the constant threat of the Black Riders popping out of the bushes, Kylie would have laughed. It really was funny to watch.

They went on for another few days or so. Frodo was beginning to be delirious. Every time he saw one of his hobbit friends, he thought they were this Bilbo person. Frodo was convinced that Strider and Glorifindel were this Gandalf. Kylie, well, he thought she was a bartender who followed them from the Prancing Pony.

Suddenly Glorifindel froze. Kylie heard a chilling scream fill the air. If she had never heard it before, she would have thought it was either from a horror movie or someone dying.

"They're here," whispered Frodo.

"Fly! Fly!" called Glorifindel.


	6. Ch 6 Battle at the Fords

Frodo didn't respond at first. He was completely zoned out. The elf ran over to the animal and whispered in its ear. Then, faster than Kylie realized there was motion involved, the creature was gone.

She felt a sudden tugging on her sleeve and was hurled to the ground off the path. Merry and Pippin were instantly at her side. Glorifindel and Strider dragged Sam off the road just as five black shapes whipped by. Kylie could feel the blood leave her face as they kept running.

"They have left for the ringbearer, there is little we can do," said Strider.

"But they'll catch Mr. Frodo! He can't get away, the wound bothers him so!" cried Sam.

"There is yet hope," said Glorifindel, "Rivendell is barely a day away on horse, and about two on foot."

"Well that's just great," said Kylie, "maybe by the time we get there those horsemen will have their traps ready for us! That seems like a lot of hope."

"But," continued the elf (who gave Kylie a shut-your-trap glare), "it is not to long sprinting to the Fords of Bruinen. Once the Witch-king sets food in the river, Lord Elrond will create a monstrous flood that will destroy anything in its path."

"Ok, so what's the big deal?" asked Kylie, "If they get in the river, they'll all drown, right? And then Frodo rides off in the sunset, reaches Rivendell, and we all live happily ever after, right?"

"If only it were that easy," replied Strider. "Not all of the wraith will enter the river in the first place. Any left on our side must be dispatched by us."

That didn't sound good.

"But we can outrun them, can't we?" asked Pippin.

"On steeds? Their speed would be greater than ours. Besides, we could not cross the river for some time anyway," said Glorfindel.

Things kept getting worse. Kylie knew she couldn't outrun a horse, no matter how hard she tried. "So we're gonna get caught by these evil things? Right now, you're really doing a great job convincing me _not_ to sprint to the river."

"But we can be sure every single one of them are trapped by the river," said Glorfindel, "we just need to scare them a little."

"How?" asked Sam, "If nothin' can kill 'em, then what do they have to be afraid of?"

"Fire," replied Strider. "They are terrified of it. If we could get a good blaze started, they just might all ride into the water."

"Um, I really don't think Smokey the Bear would appreciate that," said Kylie.

All of the others gave her a puzzled, confused, and crazy look.

"Forest fires. They're not fun," she explained quickly.

"No! No!" said the elf immediately, "but torches might spook the horses."

"Any you have the fire-maker," said Strider, "that should give them a surprise."

"Here," said Glorfindel, taking a small bottle from his sack, "drink this. It will increase your endurance. My heart tells me you will need it."

Each of the other beings drank from the glass. It didn't have a taste. Kylie couldn't describe it. But she immediately felt like she could run a hundred miles.

"Hurry now!" cried the elf and he leapt up and sprinted away. The others quickly followed suit. Kylie knew she was running as fast as she ever had at the moment, but Strider was ahead. She could barely see the elf. Was he some freak of nature? But she kept up easily with the hobbits.

After what seemed hours, Glorfindel suddenly stopped. Strider saw this, and also slowed down. Each of the hobbits did this too. But poor Kylie saw a rabbit, got distracted, and ran into Merry, sending them both to the ground.

But each lay perfectly still when they saw the scene. Frodo was across the river, thank God. Several of the horses were in the water, but two were still onshore.

"The ring! The ring!" said one.

"No," whispered Frodo. "No." He had no energy left. He looked like someone after a really bad sugar crash.

The one rider at the front held up his hand and Frodo's blade burst into pieces, sending him to the ground. The riders continued forward.

Merry shuffled uneasily, but Kylie didn't move. If any of the riders turned around, they would be seen. The girl swore she could hear her heartbeat, at least until she remembered that breathing was very important. It surprised her that neither horse nor rider could hear the air moving in and out quickly (and not as quiet as she wanted).

Glorfindel tapped them both on the shoulders and mouthed something. Unfortunately, Kylie couldn't read lips.

"What?" she whispered.

But that was enough. One of the riders turned around and gave a shrill cry. The others halted in the middle of the river. The one furthest away, the leader (or Kylie thought) looked at them. It made her feel uncomfortable, like when she ripped her pants in public. But this was worse. "Seize them," said the leader.

Kylie heard Strider cry something and leap our from behind the bush everybody else was hiding. He had a torch in one hand and his sword in the other.

"Aragorn!" cried Glorfindel, but he was quickly in action too. The elf grabbed a bow and arrow from almost nowhere and stuck them behind the bush. They caught fire. He fired them simultaneously at the closest ringwraith. The horse, scared, immediately backed up into the river.

By now, Kylie had gotten over her shock enough to move. She crawled behind the bush to find Pippin and Sam (mostly Sam) feeding a growing fire. Pippin went over to her bag, opened it, and pulled out the flamethrower. "Kylie, use the fire maker!!"

Kylie could barely get herself to stand up. Her body was trembling all over.

Pippin wasn't about to stand there. Impatiently, he threw the weapon at her. It smashed Kylie's hands onto the ground, which hurt like… anyway, it hurt.

"Hurry!" he cried.

Kylie struggled to her feet and walked slowly toward the river, where there was still a small fight.

There was a wall of white foam where the river used to be. Kylie couldn't see any of the riders except one. Strider had dropped his torch and was fencing with the rider. Glorfindel still had his, but the rider skillfully maneuvered his horse to where the flames didn't come close.

Kylie could barely move. She was afraid. "Forget him, forget him!" she reasoned. It was impossible, with her looking straight at him. But that gave her an idea. Closing her eyes, she ran in the direction of the wraith and pulled the trigger on the flamethrower. This was perfect! With her eyes closed, there was no way she could see that freak in a black bedspread!

Of course, she couldn't see the rock either. Her foot hit it and she fell over, and the flamethrower went flying. Oh crap.

"Strider! Glorfindel!" Kylie cried as she saw a flame going closer and closer to the duo.

Glorfindel saw it first, and immediately avoided it. Strider wasn't in its path, and didn't even look. But somehow, luck was on Kylie's side and the flamethrower fell right at the horse's feet. It gave a wine and backed up, into the moving white wall.

Kylie got up and retrieved the flamethrower. By a miracle of God it was not broken. But heck, this all was a miracle today! They hadn't been killed, had they? They got all those riders, hadn't they? And the fact that the flamethrower landed exactly where it did? Kylie said a silent prayer thanking the Lord as the water died down.

"Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam as the river went back to normal. Everybody else looked too. Frodo was lying on the ground, facedown. He was not moving. Strider and Glorfindel reached the unconscious hobbit first. He looked pale, like one of those mimes at the circus.

"Is he dead?" asked Pippin.

"Not yet, but we must make all haste!" cried Glorfindel as he jumped onto the horse. "I will send you aid." Strider handed Frodo to him and Glorfindel quickly rode away.

"What's going on?" asked Kylie.

"His wound has grown worse in the past several days. It surprises me greatly he has made it this far," said Strider.

"But he'll be okay, right?" she asked. Strider didn't answer, but continued walking. "Won't he? Won't these elves be able to heel him?" Strider didn't slow down.

The shorter five were growing tired very quickly. Glorfindel's drink was beginning to wear off. In the back of her mind Kylie wondered if the substance it was made from was even legal in the United States. But then again, this was a fantasy world and probably nothing there even existed in the United States, or even planet earth! This was a dream, she decided. Some strange dream that kept going on and on.

"Strider?" asked Merry. "Why did the elf call you 'Aragorn'?"

Strider turned around. "I will tell you when we cannot see the river," he replied.

"Huh?" asked Kylie. "Why the river?"

"It is a great secret, one that only a trusted few can hear."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," said Strider.

"No, why?" asked Sam.

Strider paused and looked back again. He beckoned the others closer to him and started talking in a low voice. "Aragorn is my true name. I am called Strider when I travel to Bree, and other local villages, but I am really Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"But why all the secrets?" yawned Kylie. "What did you do that is so wrong that nobody can know your name?"

"I was born," said Strider/Aragorn shortly.

"I do not understand," said Merry.

"I am descended directly from Isildur, King of Gondor, hundreds of years ago. It was he who cut the ring from Sauron's hand, the one who stole the ring in the first place. And as of right now, there is no king in Gondor."

"Well then why don't you go back there, proclaim yourself king, take a shower and live happily ever after?" asked Kylie.

"It is not that simple. Gondor has been kingless for hundreds of years. I doubt her people would accept me. Even if I tried, Sauron would do anything to stop me before I reached the northern boarder. He does not want a king in Gondor, especially a king who's ancestor robbed him of his greatest possession."

If she has slept in the past 50 or so hours, Kylie would have said something on the lines of how incredibly stupid that was. But she was too tired. As they continued walking, her feet seemed to drag. She didn't even notice it when they actually reached the city of Rivendell. (Or, at least until she tripped on the stairs that woke her up a little.)

A female elf approached. Or at least she thought it was a woman. It was hard to tell when all elves had long hair and wore some kind of dress looking outfit. She shook her head in attempt to not fall asleep right there.

"Welcome to Rivendell," said the elf, "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. My father is helping your friend, or he would be out to greet you himself. But you all look very weary; I will show each of you to your chambers.

Kylie's room was last and she dropped her bag close to the door and immediately fell on the bed, asleep.


	7. Ch 7 Rivendell

Kylie woke up. It was still dark outside her bedroom window. She sat up and realized that she was aching all over. What had she done to be in that much pain? Her hands groped for the light switch by her bed. It wasn't there. Then Kylie remembered that she was not at home, or even on planet Earth anymore.

"Not happening," she murmured.

She got out of bed and realized how incredibly disgusting she was. Kylie looked on her clothes and her body. There was dirt everywhere, and a little dried blood on her scraped knees. Ew! She had slept like this? Her shoes (thankfully she had been wearing tennis shoes when she got there) were caked in mud and you could not see the logo, no matter how hard you tried.

"A bathroom!" said Kylie as she noticed an open room adjacent to this one. But there was no shower like she was expecting and hoping for, only a pump and a drain. Oh well, she was as dirty as her dog on a rainy day and smelled like… crap. Kylie moved one of the chests in the room in front of the door to avoid any… embarrassing intrusions.

She disrobed and tried to use the pump. This was harder than it looked! No wonder Aragorn never took a bath (or at least smelled like he never did)! But it was a relief as the moved the soap over her body and watched the brown water run down the drain. Her knees stung, but she should have expected that. Kylie put her clothes in a vat close by and filled it water and scrubbed. The water immediately turned a disgusting brown and she dumped it out. "Rinse, lather, repeat. Rinse, lather, repeat," she muttered sarcastically.

Finally, about the time she got blisters, her clothes did not have as much dirt on them anymore. She rung them and put them by the window to dry. Something about all of this made her feel like a maid. Or housekeeping in a hotel. Any tiny little second-long idea in her mind of doing that… ever… was gone for good.

Kylie took the liberty to put on some of the clothes in the closet. Only for now, until her real clothes were dry. But her attention quickly turned to her bag. What _was_ in that bag? She had never really checked, but she found the flamethrower in there, so it had to be filled with plenty of other random stuff. She walked over and put it on the bed, opened the zipper and prepared for surprise. Kylie had already accepted that this was all a dream and she would wake up eventually, so she wouldn't have been too surprised to find a hand grenade in there.

But there were none. In fact, there was nothing in her bag that she couldn't remember packing (or knew she didn't pack) before going to the airport. Although those M&M's looked good….

There was a knock at the door. Kylie tripped over the foot of the bed, moved the chest, and opened the door. It was Pippin.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she responded.

"Well, it's just that you've been asleep for two days. Strider sent me to check on you."

_Two Days?_ "Really? I didn't know… I was just… oh whatever! I'm alright, I'm just changing."

"Oh, and we were all on our way to second breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" said Kylie, painfully aware all she had eaten in the past couple weeks were dried bread and M&M's from her bag. She usually would skip breakfast, but under the circumstances…. "Can you just wait a minute? I don't know where the kitchen is."

She quickly closed the door and threw on the extra set of clothes she found in her bag. It just felt… wired wearing a stranger's clothes. She didn't even know if she had permission to wear them. But no matter! Nobody would know. Kylie rushed out to meet Pippin before he just left. If there was one thing Kylie learned from the past couple of days, it was the hobbits were complete pigs when it came to food.

But surprisingly, they stopped at a closed door. Pippin opened it, and Kylie saw Frodo lying on a bed. He looked pale, especially his now bare arm. There was an elf, a brunette one this time, touching it, and rubbing it with a moist cloth. But overall, Frodo did look better than when they picked him up at the ford.

The other man in the room, that Kylie just now noticed, looked at them. She looked at him in surprise. If he had a little more weight and wore a red suit, he could have gotten away as a department store Santa Claus. In fact, it almost made Kylie giggle. Santa and the elf were both in this room.

"I see your new friend has woken up," said the old man.

"She wanted to see Frodo," said Pippin.

'I did?' thought Kylie.

"He is healing, but with the tip still in him…." He was silent suddenly.

"Gandalf?" asked Pippin.

"He will be alright, you two, he is in the best care. Now run along, and have breakfast." And he closed the door slowly.

"So that is Gandalf?" said Kylie as they walked along.

"Yes. He's a great wizard. Wonderful fireworks," said Pippin.

"Wait, he does _fireworks_?" asked Kylie. "I didn't know you had those here!"

"Sure we do," said Pippin, rather surprised. "Ah, here we are. This is the breakfast table."

Kylie looked forward at the table. Sam and Merry were already there eating food. And there was a lot of it! There were eggs, bacon, ham, toast with jam, muffins, and a whole bunch of other stuff! 'In fact,' thought Kylie, 'this is just like a four star hotel!' It was only four stars for the lack of a shower. Maybe less for that detail… but she didn't rate hotels for a living.

After she ate breakfast, Kylie went for a walk on the grounds to try to occupy her mind. The scenery was beautiful, but it wasn't working. She couldn't stop thinking about Frodo. And unfortunately, not about the fact he was wounded and could die any time. No, she was still mad at him for not telling her who he was. They had traveled for days until he revealed his true identity, and that was when he told her evil creatures were hunting them. It hurt a little, but she was also furious that they had put her life in danger by keeping her in the dark.

"How is the halfling today, El?" asked an elvish voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"He is hanging on, 'Dan," said another voice, which was very similar, "Ada says if he can find the blade, he will survive."

Kylie turned around. On horseback were two elves, who looked exactly the same. Where they brothers? Twins? Kylie stared at them, trying to figure out who they where.

Then, they noticed her. "Who are you?" they asked at the same time. It was almost scary, because of how similar they sounded.

"Kylie," she said shortly.

"Are you the human who traveled with Estel and the halflings?" asked one of them.

"Umm… sure," said Kylie.

"Elladan, son of Elrond. Pleasure to meet you," said the first twin.

"Elrohir, also son of Elrond," said the other one.

"Thanks," said Kylie. She still didn't know quite what to say. Which she thought was maybe good, considering these elves were probably high ranking.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, Kylie?" asked Elladan, or Elrohir, Kylie had no idea.

"Yes, but it was about seven years ago." Honestly, she couldn't really call it "riding." But she had been forced onto a horse against her will and clung onto the saddle for the three minutes she was on.

"Well, how about you join us?" said one of Elrond's sons. "There are many steeds you can choose from."

"Oh, but I would not want to bother you…" said Kylie. Actually, she was hoping not to have to ride a horse.

"No bother at all," said one.

"We can teach you," said the other.

"We taught Estel," said the first one again.

"Who's Estel?" asked Kylie.

"Oh," said the one wearing red.

"It is Aragorn," said the one wearing green.

"He was called Estel when he lived here," said twin 1.

"A long time ago," said twin 2.

"Alright, I'll try. But are there any horses that are easy to ride? I'm really not a good rider," said Kylie as she approached the stable doors.

The brothers (okay, they had to be twins) thought a moment, and one finally opened the door.

"Myria," they said at the same time.

"Which one is that?" asked Kylie.

"The aged bay mare with a dorsal stripe."

"Say again?" said Kylie.

The twins looked at each other. Kylie wondered if they knew she didn't speak horse. The one wearing green walked over to a dark brown one with a hairline that went all the way down to the back. "This," he said motioning to the horse, "is Myria. She is an elder, but had a real spark during her younger days. So now we use her to teach our young ones," he said.

The elf opened the stable door and the horse walked out and turned to Kylie, as if waiting for something.

"Now mount her," said the other elf.

Kylie just looked at the horse that was at least a foot taller than her. "How?" she asked.

Suddenly the elf was behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her up on the horse.

"No saddle?" asked Kylie nervously.

The twins looked at each other. "We elves ride bareback," explained the one by the door, "we do not have any saddles to offer. I'm sorry."

They led her out. "Don't hold onto her mane, she doesn't like that." "Sit up straight." "Wait a moment, El, we can put the bridle in!" Kylie was nervous as the twins lead her out for her first riding lesson.

About six hours later, Kylie was back. Legs, butt, and back ached, but she enjoyed riding the horse. She had just realized how much she actually enjoyed horses. Elladan and Elrohir told her that they could keep teaching her tomorrow if their father didn't need them and if she was up to it. Kylie hoped she would.

_Don't look Myria up, it is just a bunch of letters I put together because I decided it sounded pretty._

_And I'll get back to Frodo later! Yes, Kylie will be mad at him for a little while for not telling her about the wraiths… I don't know when she'll decide to get over it. Maybe if you can give some awesome reviews, she'll forgive him sooner? Just a thought… :-P_


	8. Ch 8 The Council of Elrond

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, this would be in the movie. _

Kylie awoke on her fourth day in Rivendell. Gosh, how her back hurt! The twins had tried to get her to gallop on Myria, she had fallen on her back after a minute or so. Elrohir… at least she thought that was the one… helped her back up, and they didn't go any faster than a canter. Her back felt fine then, but now, erg!

She got dressed in some clothes in her closet (the only things that were clean now). Kylie felt extremely weird, even though the servant had told her they were "guest clothes especially for you". They were mostly beautiful dresses, but not like anything she would see in a department store at home. They were… elven? Yeah, that was the only way to describe it. She would have to get over the strangeness of this place.

Just as she opened the door, Merry rushed into the room. "Frodo is awake! Frodo is awake!" He cried and sprinted toward where Kylie knew Frodo's room was.

She felt happy that the hobbit was finally feeling better, but didn't feel the urge to run over to his room. First of all, it was very hard to run in this dress. Second, she was still a little angry about the whole concealing thing.

But to her surprise as much as the others', Frodo was not in his bedroom. He was already outside on the balcony. Merry, Pippin, and Kylie all met Frodo and Sam there. Kylie could tell Frodo was much better. She hadn't seen him except for those few minutes on the first day, but he did not look pale anymore, and was definitely conscious.

"I'm very glad you're feeling better, Frodo!" she said as she leaned over and gave him a quick side hug.

"Thank you," said the hobbit, "Bilbo!"

An old hobbit looked up from his bench and gave Frodo a hug, and they started talking about something. Kylie was a little hurt. She had wanted an apology for what happened. Not that it would have made too much of a difference, but the gesture would have been nice! But she tried to ignore the anger rising in her chest.

"Who's that?" Kylie asked Sam.

"Why that there's Mr. Bilbo. He left the Shire some time ago and came here. Caused quite a disturbance, if you take my meanin'."

"How?" asked Kylie. This hobbit looked too old to be making any kind of trouble. It would be just like if she learned her grandpa still street raced.

"He had the ring before Mr. Frodo, see," continued Sam, "and he put it on, right in the middle of his party! He turned eleventy-one, you know. Well, you can imagine the shock that gave us. We hobbits are very simple folk."

"Alright, if you say so," said Kylie. "But then how did _Bilbo_ get his ring?"

"Well, Lord Elrond is havin' some sort of meeting tomorrow. It's about the ring. I believe Bilbo will be givin' his account there."

"Lord Elrond," said Kylie. "Who is Lord Elrond?"

This, Bilbo answered. He was close enough to hear. "He is one of the wise. Lord Elrond has been around for a very long time. Ever since the Great Battle at Mount Doom, I think. If you need to know anything, he can tell you."

Kylie nodded. There was definitely something she needed to know….

She stood at the entrance of a room filled with what looked like scrolls. A study, or something, she guessed. People _were_ behind on the times in this country!!! And there, was the elf Lord. He looked different from when she saw him treating Frodo. He was sitting at his desk, reading a scroll.

She knocked on the nearest bookshelf. Thankfully, it was a very well kept up bookshelf, or it would have fallen. It wouldn't be the first time….

"Yes?" asked the elf Lord.

Kylie walked in. One part of her mind didn't want to disturb this man… or elf. Whoops. But she remembered how she felt going to bed last night. She had spent all yesterday looking for him, with no luck. Kylie needed her question answered.

"I'm Kylie Turney. I was wondering… if… well if… I mean, I know you're busy!" 'Come on!' she urged herself silently, 'you might not get another chance!'

But the elf Lord just stared. It almost made her uncomfortable. "What is it?" he asked patiently.

"Well… Bilbo said you were pretty smart… one of the smartest people here… so I was wondering…."

"Speak up, young one, I am afraid I do not understand you."

'Just say it,' Kylie thought to herself. "I want to go home. How do I go home?" There, she had said it and successfully made a complete idiot of herself once again.

But Lord Elrond just nodded. "You are the child who traveled with the ringbearer, are you not?" he asked.

Child? Sure… "Yeah. I'm from a different world. I don't know how I came here, but I want to leave. No offense or anything," she added quickly, "I just… well…."

"You miss your home," Lord Elrond finished for her.

Kylie nodded as she fought hard to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"Did you come over the sea?"

"No."

Elrond nodded and thought for a minute. "I cannot be sure, but I suppose your spirit just came over from one world to this one. Do not ask me how this happens, for I have little knowledge of such incidents. All I know is that it has happened, but the names and histories would mean little to you so I will not recite them."

She stared. "So… you're saying… my… soul came over here? So am I… dead?"

The elf lord shook his head. "I do not know. I do not believe you are… but it is impossible to tell. Especially under the circumstances."

'Under the circumstances?' Kylie thought. Of course. The ring. There was no way he would help her! Lord Elrond may be wise, but he'd never have the time. Kylie's heart sank and she tried to think of something else to say.

Thankfully, the elf lord did not see the pained expression on her face. "Maybe I will be better equipped to help you later." He stood up and turned around. "Oh, by the way, if you are interested, I am holding a council tomorrow afternoon to see what we will do with the ring. You may come if you are interested. A visitor from a different world who did not arrive by boat is definitely a wonder. You may be able to provide some information."

Sure. "Alright," said Kylie anyway. Would she be able to help? Heck no! But this looked like the only chance she would have to learn anything about getting home for a while. She had to take the opportunity. "I'll be there."

The Council of Elrond. It was supposed to be a privilege to be sitting on the balcony, listening to the other people talk about… stuff. But it reminded Kylie of a long lecture, very similar to the ones she got in biology all the time.

First, she learned the entire story of the ring. Well, there wasn't anything she could do with that. Then, Bilbo finally told his story about how he got the ring. It was interesting, but had nothing to do with Seattle. Then Frodo told his story, but Kylie knew everything after the attack on the inn of… what was it? Dancing Donkey? Oh well, it didn't matter to her. She was nearly put to sleep by the time Gandalf told his story about his imprisonment. Maybe it was an interesting story, but it had nothing at all whatsoever to do with her. Bilbo had to keep nudging Kylie to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

"Now," said Elrond, "what do we do with this ring?" Kylie finally sat up.

"It is a gift!" a red-haired human said suddenly, standing up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! My people have fought long and hard, keeping the foes at bay…. We can use this ring against _him_!" By "him" Kylie assumed the man meant the "s" word. No, not that "s" word; Sauron.

"None of us can wield the ring!" cried Strider, or Aragorn. Bleh! Kylie hated when people had so many names like this.

"And what would a mere ranger know of this!" shouted the red-haired man.

"This is no _mere_ ranger!" cried a blonde elf suddenly. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

The man sneered. "So _this_ is Isildur's heir?"

"You owe him your allegiance," said the elf.

"Not to mention an apology!" muttered Kylie harshly. Of course, everybody heard and looked at her. Oops.

"But Aragorn is right," continued Gandalf. "The ring cannot be used by any of us here."

"We have only one choice…" said Elrond. "we must destroy the ring…."

"Well what are you waitin' for?" a red-haired dwarf interrupted, picking up an axe. He walked over to the ring and smashed his axe down. There was a loud sound, a bright flash, and a high-pitched squeak. The last came from Kylie.

"The ring cannot be destroyed by anything we possess here. It must be taken into the heart of Mordor and thrown into the cracks of Mount Doom!" said Elrond solemnly, but with strength. "One of you must do this."

An awkward silence followed. Kylie was waiting for the crickets to start chirping.

The red-haired man who had insulted Aragorn rubbed his forehead. At last, he began. "One does not simply _walk_ into Mordor," he said softly. "There is an evil there that does not sleep. The very air you breathe, is a poisonous gas…."

"Did you not hear _anything_ Lord Elrond has just said?" cried the elf who had defended Aragorn. "The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" cried the dwarf that had tried to destroy the ring.

Kylie pretty much zoned out after the shouting began. It was really frustrating. She didn't know anything about this… and she really didn't care too much. It wasn't going to get her home.

"I will take the ring!"

The room grew silent. Kylie looked in shock at Frodo. What had he just said? Hadn't he experienced enough?

"I will take the ring," repeated Frodo. "Though I do not know the way."

"Why, Frodo? You know what's out there!" said Kylie. She just could not understand! Why would Frodo willingly agree to do this?

"That's why I must go," said the hobbit. "I don't know, and I'm still afraid. They must know, and they must be _terrified_. I think I can do this; I did it once and I can do it again."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, walking closer to Frodo, "as long as it is your burden to bear."

Kylie looked in shock. These people were going on a suicide mission and they knew it! Yet….

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn walked to Frodo's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have my sword."

The blond elf stepped forward barely a second later. "And you have my bow!"

The dwarf grumbled and said something in a different language. "If that is the case…" he started, but stopped after getting the warning glares, "… you have my _axe_!" The elf looked increasingly unhappy as the dwarf stood beside Frodo.

Finally, to the shock of all in the room, the red-haired man stood up. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." Kylie could see Frodo grimace slightly at the words "little one," but he said nothing. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" cried a voice in the bushes. Kylie freely jumped and screamed, only to see that the "attacker" was just Sam. "Mr. Frodo's not going _anywhere_ without me!"

Elrond looked somewhat less than amused. "Well apparently not seeing as _he_ was invited to a secret council and _you_ where not!"

"A nice pickle the both of us are in, Mr. Frodo," said Sam under his breath.

"What? We're coming too!" cried two voices at the same time. Kylie looked up to see Merry and Pippin running up the steps.

"You'd have to tie us up in a sack to stop us!" cried Pippin. "Besides, you need someone of intelligence on this… mission… quest… thing!"

"What? Then… then I'm coming too!" cried Kylie, jumping up and standing next to Pippin.

"I'm not…" started Elrond.

"I'm going," she said, then she moved a little closer to Pippin, hoping that at least they'd have trouble tying _both_ of them in a sack.

"Ten companions…. So be it! You are the fellowship of the ring!"

"Great! When are we going?"

Everybody stared at Pippin, but much to their shock somebody answered.

"A week," said Elrond. "That should be enough time for the scouts to come back. In the meantime, I advise each of you to get to know one each other. In this time of turmoil, the last thing we need is a disagreement between allies."

All ten nodded.

"You are all free to go."

Oops. Well we'll figure out why Kylie decided to join the fellowship in the next chapter. Sorry that I took like a year (?) off guys! Hopefully I'll be getting in new chapters more quickly, for a while at least. Anyway, reviews are appreciated as always!


	9. Ch 9 Learning Something New

The next day, Kylie was sitting on the steps of Rivendell by herself.

What had she just done?

She tried to convince herself that it was so she could get home faster. She was hoping that once the ring was destroyed, Lord Elrond would be able to do some research and find her a way home. She tried to convince herself that it wouldn't be that hard, but she remembered the wraiths. What else was out there? Maybe this was a mistake… whatever. It was too late to take it back. What would she say? 'Hey I chickened out so you just go on ahead without me.' No, that wouldn't work. No.

" Are you alright?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see the elf who was joining them in this… as Pippin put it… _thing_.

"Yeah, sure."

He sat down next to her. "I do not blame you for being frightened."

"What?" she said a little too quickly, "I'm not scared!"

He chuckled. "You would be a fool if not. But all is well. We will make it back."

"I hope…" Kylie murmured.

"Can you fight?" He asked suddenly.

"No," she said, somewhat surprised. "I shouldn't have to, should I?"

The elf shrugged. "I hope not, but with this mission, it will be hard to tell. Come, I will teach you how to shoot."

"Shoot? You have guns here?"

The elf turned around. "Guns?"

"Never mind. What is your name again?"

"You can call me Legolas. Follow me, I'm sure Lord Elrond will let you borrow a bow from his armory."

"A bow?" Kylie wasn't too happy about it, but she figured that it would be better to know how to fight with something than to be caught in a battle not knowing anything.

Sure enough, Legolas found Kylie a bow and the two of them marched out of the shooting range with a small bow and a large quiver full of arrows. Kylie wondered if any of them would hit the target. She was a tennis player so she had very good hand-eye coordination, but still….

"All right, the first thing I need you to do is shoot."

What? "Ummm, I don't know how to do that."

"I know. But I need to know what I'm working with."

"A level 0."

"Perhaps. But I want to see you try and then work with you from there."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Kylie demanded. She never had a teacher who told somebody to do something they've never done before.

But Legolas only chuckled. "I assure you. I've been doing this for over two thousand years." When Kylie's jaw dropped, he continued. "Of course, you are foreign. I forgot. Elves are immortal. We do not die except in battle or if we loose the will to live. We do not know disease and are not as accustomed to death as humans."

"Really? Lucky!" cried Kylie.

"Perhaps," said Legolas in a distant voice. "Now I want you to shoot."

Kylie sighed and picked up an arrow for the bow. Putting it on was… okay. She hooked the arrow to the middle of the bowstring and pulled back, trying very hard to keep her arm steady. But this was a lot harder than in the Disney Robin Hood cartoon! Trying really hard to keep her hands away from the tip, she released. The arrow went… five or six feet? Then tumbled to the ground.

Legolas nodded and went to pick up the arrow.

"I sucked," said Kylie miserably.

Legolas gave her a strange look and shrugged. "It does not matter. You are a beginner. Did you think that you were going to hit the bull's eye on your first try?"

"I was hoping," she joked.

The elf shook his head and smiled. "The point of that shot is for me to know what we need to work on. Try again," he said, giving the arrow to Kylie.

Kylie attached the arrow onto the string again. "This time," said Legolas, "try to aim before you shoot. Place your feet shoulder width apart and stand still." Kylie tried but the was still fidgeting. "And you need to keep your elbow straight, do not let it drop. Pull the string back with your back muscles." Kylie tried, but how the heck was she supposed to do that? She wanted to release, but the elf cried, "Hold! Hold it there… just hold it… you need to start using those muscles… now relax your grip." Kylie did and the arrow flew into the target. Not the bull's eye (like really not), but it had at least hit the very top of the target.

"Better. Now try again."

"Look, I appreciate the help," said Kylie, "but this is freaking hard! Can we call it quits and come back tomorrow?"

"We do not have that much time. Archery takes much practice, and we only have a week to get you to where you could fight in a battle. I will tell you now; it is much harder to shoot moving objects. So if you want to use a bow, we need to keep working."

"Is it easier than a sword?" That wasn't what Kylie meant. She just wanted to know if she'd be safer.

"Maybe. Swords are useful and you will need to learn to fight with a knife," said the elf, "but as long as the enemy is relatively unorganized and do not have archers, you should be more protected if you stand back with a bow."

"Good philosophy," said a familiar voice behind them. Kylie turned around to see the red haired man from the council walking towards them.

"Do you wish to practice too?" asked Legolas. Based from the council, Kylie had a feeling that Legolas was friends with Stri… Aragorn. And after the way this man had insulted Aragorn… well… Legolas still wasn't a very happy elf.

The man shook his head. "Can't shoot. Never have. I was just wondering what an elf and a young human were doing together. Learning how to shoot?"

"Yes," said Kylie. She wasn't so sure if she liked this guy.

"Ah," said the man. "Preparing for our march into Mordor?"

"Perhaps," said Legolas. Kylie noticed that the elf winced at that name.

"You are wasting your time. Once you are in there, there is no force in Heaven or Middle Earth to help."

"Then why did you volunteer to come?" asked Kylie.

The man turned. "The Dark Land is very close to my home. I will be your companion as far as long as our paths lie together. Then, unless some madness overtakes me, I will go home and prepare for war."

Kylie nodded. "Fine."

"And you little one? Why are you going on this dangerous mission?"

Kylie's eyes narrowed when he said 'little one.' "I have a name you know. It's Kylie. And I have my own reasons, involving home."

"Kylie?" the man repeated. "Very well. But if you have no skill with sword or bow, you should probably tell Lord Elrond that you changed your mind."

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin can't fight either and they're going."

The man shrugged. "As I said before, it does not matter. If you wish to go, go, but you will have some training first."

Huh? Kylie was getting a bit confused. "Why? You just said…."

"I know. Once in Mordor fighting is pointless. But if you want to survive on the path to that accursed place, as the elf said, you need to be able to use something. But why am I willing to spend my time to help? I don't want a guilty conscious if you die in battle."

"Thanks."

"You think that your swordsmanship is better than mine?" asked Legolas, looking somewhat amused.

The man smiled back with fake pride. "Perhaps."

"And why is that?"

"Because you, my friend, use a bow."

"And you believe that in my two thousand years of life, I've never tried to use a sword?"

"Possibly."

They were both smiling by now. Kylie, meanwhile, was watching this. Confused.

"Then I challenge you to a dual," Legolas smiled.

"First drawn blood?"

"Not much at stake?"

"Very well."

"Kylie, watch and learn," said Legolas as he pulled two knives out from behind his back.

The girl was confused, but she walked far away and sat down. What was it with guys and fighting?

"Ready on the count of three?" asked the man.

"Very well. THREE!" cried Legolas and he jumped forward knocking the sword from the man's hands and putting two knives, that appeared out of nowhere, at his throat.

There was total silence in the shooting range.

"Best two out of three?" asked the man.

Legolas just put his knives down and laughed. The man started laughing too. Kylie was still confused.

"Legolas," said Legolas.

"Boromir."

A/N: So now we've officially met Legolas and Boromir. Please review! By the way… for the record… I don't own Disney's Robin Hood. I just made a little reference because that's the only kids movie I can think of involving bows and arrows.


	10. Ch 10 The Journey Begins

Ch 10 The Journey Begins

The week flew by and before Kylie knew it, she woke up and realized that the fellowship was leaving that day.

She had mixed feelings. On one hand, she was glad that the anxious waiting was over. But she didn't actually want to leave. Even though she had finally succeeded in hitting the bull's eye in the shooting range (once… yesterday), she was still scared. She just didn't want to leave. But she had made a commitment and new that she couldn't stay in Rivendell with everyone knowing that she had broken a commitment. Oh well.

She sighed and got out of bed for the last time. The sun wasn't up, but that didn't matter. Kylie needed to bathe and get dressed. Yes she had taken a bath last night, but when was the next time she'd be able to be clean?

After bathing, Kylie was faced with what she hoped would be the most important decision of the day: What should she wear? Okay so that sounds stupid and girly, but that was actually an important decision! Really! Kylie knew that whatever she'd be wearing, she'd be sleeping in and (hopefully not) fighting in. She nothing in the Rivendell closet would work. She put on her tennis uniform (which she had finally found in her bag). It worked… but something told her that it didn't fit with the people here. Considering most of the women here wore clothing from like 1542, she doubted a skirt that just covered her butt would be okay. But still… the fact that her butt was small enough for the skirt to cover had to count for something, right?

For lack of a better idea, Kylie put on the clothes she came with over her tennis shirt. Her upper half was good, but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to wear jeans. There was just something about the whole lack-of-flexibility that bothered her….

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kylie ran over and opened the door. An elf with dark hair was standing there.

"Hi?" said Kylie.

The elf smiled. "My name is Arwen, daughter of Elrond. My father requested that I give you some attire for your journey." With that, she gave a sack of clothes to Kylie. The human girl got the sack, and almost dropped it. Gosh that thing was HEAVY!

"What is in here?" Kylie gasped.

"Not much, just some boots, leggings, shirts, and protection. You are planning on wandering throughout Middle Earth in… this?" asked the elf motioning toward Kylie's t-shirt and tennis skirt.

"Well I didn't have anything else!"

"Now you do."

"Well… thanks…" said Kylie. She put the bag down and opened it. There was a lot in there. "Do I wear all of it?" she asked stupidly.

The elf smiled as if trying to hide a laugh (Kylie knew how that looked… she got that a lot). "Just take what you want and leave the rest on the bed. And a word of advice: do attempt to put all of it on you. It can be really heavy after five minutes of walking. Good luck on your journey." Arwen closed the door.

Kylie dug through the bag and in the end chose a long shirt and belt (she chose that because of the pretty green gems… and the dagger). She found a shirt made of chains that she decided to put on. Not incredibly comfortable, but what Legolas had said about "fighting" had gotten into her head. Maybe this chain shirt would help? Who knows… but she put it on. Finally she put on the leggings and the boots. Ummmm no. Those boots were not going to work. But as Kylie put them on the bed, she had a gnawing feeling that she would need them eventually. Reluctantly, she stuffed them in her tennis bag along with all the food she was supposed to carry, and slipped her tennis shoes on. Sure, maybe not attractive but as long as she didn't go back home dressed like this she'd be okay.

Picking up her bag, Kylie left the room. Yeah, she was feeling slightly anxious. But still, they'd go drop the ring in a volcano, and then they'd be back, right?

"AHHH!" she cried as she lost balance (because of her bag) and fell down a set of stairs. She hated it when that happens…. But nobody saw….

"Are you alright?"

Never mind.

Kylie turned around to see Frodo looking anxiously down at her.

"Yeah," she said quickly and stood back up. She was beginning to get over him lying to her after she put her stupid self on this quest, but there was still some resentment there.

"Are you ready?"

"No."  
"Not surprising. Neither am I."

They began to walk down the long hall, silently until Frodo finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kylie."

She didn't see that coming. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you more. I don't know how much more I could have told, but I put your life in danger. For that, I apologize."

She didn't know what to say. Yeah, Kylie had been waiting for an apology for days, but now that she got it… she felt kind of bad. "Thanks."

The hobbit nodded and they continued in silence to the courtyard where the fellowship was to meet.

Elrond spoke a few words but Kylie wasn't paying too much attention. To begin with, she was very nervous about going. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted to puke, not walk hundreds of miles a day. Also, she just wasn't a morning person.

"Good luck!" cried Bilbo from Elrond's balcony and he mentioned to Frodo something about a diary and Kylie noticed everybody turning was time to go.

The first few days (weeks? months?) were really a blur to Kylie. They just walked and she just followed everybody. Gandalf and Aragorn looked like they knew what they were doing, and that was all Kylie needed to know for the moment. But she seriously regretted the decision to leave her iPod in Rivendell.

Only fear of total humiliation kept her from repeating: "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there _yet_?" Well of course they were not, but she was just bored out of her wits.

Several days later, she heard Gandalf mention that they reached something called "Holland." At first she got slightly hopeful, but worried about a land so evil that nobody would even speak the language was just an ocean away in Europe. But she zoned out as soon as Pippin and Gandalf started arguing about maps.

The next morning, Aragorn announced that there would be no more fire.

"What? No fire because some _birds_ flew by?" she cried. Pippin said something very similar.

"Oh be quiet and stop complaining! Both of you!" said Gandalf, glaring dangerously at both Kylie and Pippin. "Our safety comes long before our comfort or hot meals!"

"But they're birds!" murmured Kylie.

"They're spies from the enemy. If they see us, we could be in grave peril," said Aragorn.

"But they're _birds_!" she repeated.

"Kylie, peace! Please! Besides, we it should grow warmer as we journey south, should it not?"

"Too warm, more than likely," muttered Sam.

"It is likely to grow much colder first," said Gandalf. "It seems that we are being expected, so the Red Horn Gate is being watched. We need to attempt the Caradhras."

"Or we could try the Mines of Moria!" suggested Gimli hopefully. "I have kin who recently traveled down there, and they would surly give us a warm welcome. Most of us, anyway," he added, eyeing Legolas.

It was Aragorn who replied to this. "No. We must avoid the mines. I have traveled down there once and… I do not wish to go back."

Kylie agreed. If a big man like Aragorn did not want to try the mines, she did not either.

"But to go up into the White Mountains without as much as a faggot?" asked Boromir. Kylie snickered, and earned a confused glance from Boromir. But he continued: "All of that snow and ice… we must be prepared to light a fire."

Gandalf sighed. "Very well, but we will not light a fire unless our very lives depend on it!"


	11. Ch 11 From Up Top To Underground

Chapter 11 – From Up Top To Underground

"Kylie, Kylie! It's time to go."

Kylie rolled over and faced the rocky formation to her side. Wait, where did this come from?

Oh yeah….

She remembered how the fellowship had tried to climb Caradhras. She remembered all the snow and white… she was almost blinded by all the white. Finally, just when she felt the most exhausted, the troupe finally stopped and _finally _lit a fire. And, much to her relief, they began to talk about ways to get down (her suggestion to use Boromir's shield as a sled was not taken kindly). But even if the plan was not as efficient and quick as Kylie's, everybody got down relatively safely. But then she learned the alternate plan. Moria.

"Let the ringbearer decide," Gandalf had said.

"I wish to go through the mines."

"So be it."

Later, Kylie confronted Frodo. "Wait, what? What on earth would make you want to go through those mines? Didn't you hear what Aragorn said?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I did… but we had to get off those mountains. I just could not think of another way, and we all would have died up there."

Kylie had been at the brink of mentioning that _somebody_ probably would have survived, but that somebody probably wouldn't have been her. So she dropped the issue and agreed with Frodo. Yes, it was more of a "lesser of the two evils" situation, but it was still a choice.

"How long have I been asleep?" yawned Kylie.

"A few hours. Mr. Frodo just now figured out the riddle! Isn't that not funny? It was just the elvish word for 'friend' the whole time!"

"Yeah, sure." Kylie was not quite coherent yet. She was just now remembering that they had reached the entrance earlier that day (or night, or morning?), but it was locked by a riddle.

"Good, now we can get in there. Hey Sam, where'd Bill go?"

Sam looked crestfallen, and Kylie almost regretted asking. "We had to let him go. Strider said the mines would just been too much for him. I reckon' he'll make it back home to Rivendell soon." The last statement was more of a wish than a belief, but it was one Kylie shared as well. She missed Bill. Sure, she never really paid attention to him when he had been around, but you never really miss something until you don't have it, do you?

"Well come on you two!" said Boromir, coming up around them. "The sooner we leave this forsaken place the better."

Kylie nodded and walked toward the door.

"Kylie!" called Boromir from behind her. She turned around and he was holding up her sack with an amused look on his face.

"Oh yeah right! Sorry!"

"You just didn't want to carry it anymore?" he joked.

"You will want it before we reach the end of this cave," said Gandalf. "Now hurry! We don't want to draw any more attention than necessary!"

Kylie shouldered her pack and followed Boromir through the door. It was pitch black. While Gandalf was fiddling with his staff, Gimli was bragging (for some reason) about this awful place to Legolas.

"And they call this a mine, a mine!" he laughed.

Boromir's voice immediately followed. "This is no mine," it quaked, "this is a tomb!"

All of the hobbits gasped, causing Kylie to look around. She gaged. Rotten corpses… skeletons… spider webs… everywhere! She could not move and every muscle in her body froze. What had happened here! And the stench! Kylie wanted to throw up more than anything, but thankfully there was nothing in her stomach.

"Get back! Get back!" cried Aragorn and pulled Kylie behind him next to Frodo.

"We never should have come here," said Boromir darkly. "We should have…."

All hell broke loose.

Frodo shrieked from beside her, and less than a second later, Kylie could not feel his shoulder touching hers.

"FrodooaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everything turned into a blur! Frodo was being held by his feet by a green… icky… lock ness with tentacles. Kylie could only stand there and scream.

That did do some good though. Aragorn and Boromir seemed to run past quickly to get Frodo.

"Legolas! Kylie! SHOOT IT!" yelled Aragorn.

Kylie felt an arrow hiss past her head.

"Kylie, bow!" Legolas called from behind her.

She moved over to the side a bit and took out her bow. She grabbed an arrow, but forgot what to do. One moment everything was going zillions of miles per hour, then the whole world stopped. She tried to remember everything the twins and Legolas had drilled into her weeks ago. But there was nothing. Nothing… nothing….

"Notch it!" yelled Legolas.

Kylie tried, but it wouldn't hook. Then she looked up. The creature, while focusing most of its attention (and eyes) on Frodo and his rescuers, Kylie could _swear_ that it was looking straight at her! Its tentacles seemed to get closer and closer… it knew! It knew! It would totally squash her in half!

Damn the fight, Damn everything! Kylie ran! She sprinted as if to get a ball that her opponent had shot to the complete opposite end of the court, but she sprinted like this ball was a bomb that would blow up unless it was hit by her racket. She ran through the door and up to the stairs, where she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Rocks rumbled and tumbled and a loud crashing noise came from behind. The world was pitch black when she opened her eyes. Did she lose consciousness? No. She saw a faint blue glow from Gandalf's staff.

"It appears we have no choice," he said dimly as the light grew stronger. "We have to make this journey. Be on your guard, many things more foul than orc live down here."

Once everybody else had reached the stairs, Kylie followed them up in shame.

A/N: Well guys, I'm back for at least a little while. I don't know when I'll get bit by the writing bug next, so I'm going to upload as much as I can now! Anyway, sorry for all the waiting and reviews are always appreciated!


	12. Ch 12 Journey in the Dark

Chapter 12 – Journey in the Dark

Kylie chose her place at the back of the fellowship. She couldn't believe herself. Her one chance to fight, her one chance to prove herself, and she blew it. Fear had taken over and she just... who knows what she did. Froze, to begin with. Ran to end with. She just knew that everybody was thinking about her run. They had to be. Ugh!

But there was a good reason to run. That thing could have _easily_ killed her! Easily! That was why she ran, of course. To make sure she could fight another fight. And to make sure she had enough arrows. Like, how good would she be in a fight without arrows? She could barely use her small knife, and Kylie seriously doubted any enemy would just allow her to go up and stab him in the head.

The deep silence of the place did not help Kylie's emotional roller coaster at all. Every once in a while, the fellowship would stop to eat, but for the most part everybody was on edge. Nobody wanted to stop no matter how tired they were. The feeling of the place… the shear dark emptiness made it impossible to know or feel anything. Even Kylie's confused emotions became less extreme and her head just felt empty. And it was so dark that she had no idea when to be tired. Well, eventually she just decided to be tired all the time. But that often resulted in her tripping over her own feet. That's how the fellowship knew when to rest. When Kylie fell into someone, it was time to sit down and try to eat or sleep.

But even when they rested, Kylie didn't really participate in the conversations. Sometimes she actually fell asleep; sometimes she just cradled her knees and sat against the wall.

But several days into their walk, Gandalf came to a sudden halt.

"Alrighty, who'd Ms. Kylie fall into?" grudged Gimli.

"Hey!"

"But then… Gandalf?" asked Aragorn.

Gandalf just stood there and stared ahead at the two different doors. "I have no memory of this place."

Kylie took that as the cue to sit down, and everybody else soon followed. She leaned back against the wall.

"Kylie, are you fine?" asked a voice next to her.

Kylie turned to see Legolas sitting next to her. "Yeah, okay I guess."

"You have been acting somewhat withdrawn."

"It's just this place."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, there is evil here. But I think there's something more in your heart."

At the point, Kylie could barely remember what was bothering her.

"Was it the trouble at the entrance?"

Oh yes, that was it. "Sort of."

"Kylie, there is no shame in running."

"What? Oh no! Of course there isn't."

"But you do not believe that, do you?" observed the elf. When Kylie didn't respond, he continued. "This was your first real fight…"

"No! I fought the Nazgǔl before coming to Rivendell."

"But this was your first real battle. From what Aragorn described, the first instance with them was, while a real act of courage, only possible after you mustered this courage. The second instance was pure accident, and they were not turned on you at the moment. This beast was very real, very close, and very big."

Kylie sighed. "But the thing is, what if I do it later? I don't think I can do this Legolas. I just want to go home."

The elf's eyes glistened with compassion. "I understand. Truly, I do. I cannot say what your reaction to the next battle will be, but I can remind you how to use your bow."

Kylie looked up. "I'd like that."

The two worked with the bow for a while, but Gandalf still had not decided which path was the correct one.

Hours had passed and still Gandalf did not know. Strangely enough, Kylie just could not rest. She began to pace back and forth, waiting for either exhaustion or Gandalf to come to a decision. But something caused her to stop. Maybe she was going crazy, but she'd swear that she had just seen a big pair of eyes staring in her general direction. She rubbed here eyes and looked again. It was gone. Yup. She was going crazy.

"Staring off into the dark, are we?" said Boromir from behind her.

Kylie turned around quickly. She hadn't exactly expected Boromir to sneak up behind her. "I just want to get out of here."

The man nodded. "Understandable."

"Boromir, I have a question," Kylie stammered before he was able to walk away. "Did you… have you ever… run? Away from a fight, I mean."

He looked up as if in search of a memory, but then replied "No. I've always run in battle, but toward the fight."

"Oh." That didn't help Kylie at all.

"Why the strange question?"

She shrugged. "I was just… I'm just worried that I would run again." Despite what Legolas said, the fear was still painfully present.

"Again?"

Kylie didn't speak. Oops. She didn't mean to let anybody know what she had done.

Boromir just stared at her. "Did you run… when we were fighting the creature in the water?" To Kylie's surprise, Boromir just laughed. "Do you really believe that first instance holds any significance to the future?" He shook his head. "Kylie, I had been formally trained for months before my first battle. You had several weeks. Do not worry too much about the next fight."

Kylie sort of looked down.

"How about this then," said Boromir, "You just shoot. I'll do all the fighting, and keep an eye on you."

"But what if I miss?"

"What if you hit? Just look: you do not worry about a thing. Understand?"

"Well yes, I…."  
CLANG!

Kylie almost screeched in horror, but Boromir quickly put his hand over her mouth. The both looked at everybody else. Everybody else was looking in the corner. At Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!" snapped Gandalf after Pippin confessed that he had dropped a rock down the well, "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance!"

Gandalf sentenced Pippin to first watch, and Kylie was finally able to sleep.


	13. Ch 13 The Stench of Death

Chapter 13 – The Stench of Death

Gandalf woke everybody up the next morning… or whenever time it was. Kylie decided that it was pretty much impossible to tell the time when you're several hundred underground. She didn't even try.

When she finally came to consciousness (about an hour after walking), Kylie finally got a chance to look around. That wasn't saying too much considering it was pitch black, but still. It was nice to be able to see something other than creepy glowing eyes… which she must have imagined.

The troop walked. Big shocker. They talked about kings and history and some sort of rock (mithril), but Kylie really didn't pay too much attention. She was too busy counting rocks and thought about her home, something that hadn't come into her mind much since leaving Rivendell.

She knew her mom must be worried. And dad. And heck, the whole tennis team was probably freaking out. She sort of ditched them during a championship.

"Let me risk a little more light…" murmured Gandalf.

The room lit up and Kylie finally started paying attention. Now, this wasn't the sort of thing she'd normally call beautiful, but it was definitely a stunning sight! The columns were all elaborately carved, and this was clearly a room. Not just a random arrangement of corridors like every other "room" in this place, but a room!

"Well just look at that," said Sam.

"You ever see anything like that?" Pippin asked Kylie.

Kylie remembered that (according to her parents) they had gone to the White House. Apparently the outside was similar to this… the columns anyway… but she didn't remember so that didn't count.

"No…." She couldn't speak. After days of walking around in the dark surrounded by rock, this blew her mind.

"No…" murmured a voice next to her.

It was Gimli.

He was staring off into the corner, where there was another room with an eerie light coming from it.

"No!" he repeated, and started running toward the room.

"Gimli!" shouted Gandalf quietly.

But nothing could stop the dwarf, and the entire fellowship ran after him. Kylie was reluctant at first. The room was filled with rotting bones and the floor was stained in several places. But she got over her fear of the place to help her friend.

"Oh no… no… no…." Gimli knelt in despair by an old stone flab. He actually began to cry. Kylie wondered: what could make a grown, tough dwarf like Gimli cry.

"Here lies Balin son of Fudin, Lord of Moria."

Gandalf's words silenced the entire fellowship, making Gimli's moans even louder.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Gimli," said Kylie. She crouched down to give the dwarf a short hug. This would never be permitted under normal circumstances. _Never_. But now, Gimli didn't resist.

But Gandalf was not done. There was a book in the hands of one of the skeletons. Kylie just noticed how much it smelled in that room. Anyway, Gandalf pulled up the book, blew about a decade's worth of dust off the cover and opened it.

"We drove out orcs from the great gate and guard… we slew many in the bright… sun in the dale. Floi was killed by an arrow…."

"We shouldn't linger," Kylie heard Legolas whisper to Aragorn behind her.

"… being the tenth of novembre Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere. An orc shot him behind a stone… we slew the orc…."

"Gandalf?" Kylie was beginning to feel really uncomfortable in this room.

"We have barred the gates… can hold them long if… horrible? Suffer?"

"Gandalf?"

"We cannot get out…."

"GANDALF! I really think we should leave…."

"We cannot get out…."

"Gandalf, I want to go now." By now, Kylie was standing and ready to run out of the room, even if nobody followed her. All this reading about orcs and being trapped was just way too much like a real nightmare for her comfort."

He finally looked up, nodded, and put down the book.

Too late.

Drums.

Kylie's head began to spin. She had sort of been dreading this ever since Pippin caused a racket with the rock three days ago. She never thought it would happen, but….

Boromir ran to look out the door, but that almost got him killed. Two arrows landed in the door where his face had been a moment before. He slammed the door shut with the help of Aragorn.

"_They_ have a cave troll," he said sarcastically.

Legolas threw them stuff to prop up the door. Knives and swords were being unsheathed. All three ran from the door and in front of Balin's grave. Kylie, of course, had not moved an inch.

"Kylie, you _must_ use your bow!" said Legolas when he stood right next to her.

She nodded, unable to speak, but knowing that it was true. Hell, she was probably dead as it was. No! Don't think about that… just get out the bow…

The door was hit. Then again. Kylie got out her bow and notched an arrow (after watching Legolas do it). Barely half a second later, their assailants broke a hole in the door. Aragorn and Legolas shot, both hitting whatever it was on the other side of the door. Kylie shot, successfully hitting the door.

Damn.

Legolas fired another two by the time Kylie touched her second arrow. Just as she notched it, all hell broke loose. Literally.

The door burst open and dozens of the ugliest creatures Kylie had ever seen in her entire life ran into the room. Kylie quickly shot off an arrow (hitting the door again) before Boromir shoved her back where the hobbits were standing. She notched another arrow, but just could not shoot it.

What if it hit one of her friends?

She stayed back when the hobbits ran forward. She needed some space to think. Scratch that, she just needed to not be distracted so she could shoot.

Fire.

Finally, a success! Kylie saw one thing fall with an arrow sticking out of its chest. Now with a boost of confidence, she managed to shoot three more… even if one of those three was just because it was stupid enough to put its arm in the path of her arrow.

But the goblins sensed the new threat, and a few of them stayed back too and shot arrows. Kylie quickly dodged all of them. It really wasn't too bad! Just like a game of tennis! A deadly game of tennis where you're supposed to run away from the things flying at you….

She stopped for a minute to fire off one more shot. It did miss the goblin shooting, but it hit another one coming into the room. She'd take it.

Notch.

Shot.

The shooting goblin fell!

Yes!

No!

The battle froze with a deep-throated growl.

It was giant. It was horrifying. It smelled like year old vomit.

Cave troll?

The creatures tore a hole in the ceiling (it could tear through rock?) and entered growling.

It attacked everything! Even the few remaining goblins had enough sense to run in the opposite direction. Kylie looked at it for about half a second and ran behind the nearest pillar. She took one small peak. Thankfully, it was looking in the opposite direction. Away from her.

But at Frodo.

Frodo danced around a column while the troll searched for him. Just when it looked like he was safe, Kylie saw Frodo run from the relative safety of one piece of rock. The troll was close behind, with a large spear.

Kylie tried to act. She really did. She did notch an arrow, and aimed for its head. She did shoot it. But the arrow landed in its butt… and she guessed trolls just didn't have any nerves down there because it didn't slow down.

She didn't see it. But she heard.

Frodo gasped. The troll had stopped moving, and the spear was not in its hand. Kylie screamed… or thought she did. Nothing came out. All she could do was grip the pillar, bow useless on the ground.

But things didn't slow down, like they should have. Everything got faster and faster.

Merry and Pippin hurled themselves towards the troll, landing on its head and trying to stab it. Aragorn was moving towards Frodo, and Legolas was running around like a mad-elf trying to find a good shot. He did. Two arrows lodged themselves into the troll's neck, and it fell to the ground. Dead.

"No time!" yelled Gandalf.

Kylie ran, closely followed by Aragorn who had managed to get Frodo's body before leaving. She wouldn't think about it… she wouldn't think about it….

"I am all right, I can walk. Put me down!"

It really was a mess. It began with two running and ended with three on the ground in a pile. What happened was Kylie, hearing Frodo's voice, stopped short and started to turn around. Aragorn ran right into her, knocking her to the ground and sandwiching Frodo in between them both.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam's voice said.

"I thought you were dead!" gasped Aragorn.

"Not yet, but you _will_ be if you don't get up _now_!" snapped Gandalf.

"Ouch," said Kylie.

It hurt to run, but she could not stop. First, she was scared. Second, her friend was not dead and that just was a whole new batch of emotions. Third, the adrenaline was pumping like crazy. There was just something about the whole coming-back-from-the-dead-even-though-he-wasn't-really-dead thing that was just crazy.

Of course, one look behind her was enough to make her forget anything else. Some fifty or so yards behind her ran dozens of orcs and goblins. It was time to sprint for the finish.

Oh if only she had taken up cross country….

The entire hall echoed with clashing steel and screeches. Kylie had just enough time to look up and see goblins climbing down from the roof?

"What…" she tried to say, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep running.

But they couldn't some thirty feet or so ahead was another rush of goblins… they were everywhere!

"How the hell did they get so many?" she panted as the fellowship skidded to a halt. Clearly, it was time to make a final stand.

The hobbits all bunched together, with Boromir strangely close to them. Gandalf faced behind and had his staff in one hand in sword in another. Aragorn and Legolas stood back-to-back preparing for whatever was to come. Gimli stood right next to Gandalf, looking completely menacing and fearless. Kylie wished she had even an itsy-bitsy bit of courage that the dwarf had. Her knees were shaking, and she could barely reach back for the arrow and her palms were so sweaty that it was difficult to hold on.

They were completely surrounded. The goblins, eyes shining, smiled at each of them. It was sickening. Kylie notched her arrow, ready to fire. Interestingly enough though, Legolas had not shot. Was he waiting for something? Kylie didn't think she could wait that long.

Then came the roar.

It clearly came from very far away, but it was so deafening… Kylie forgot the danger and almost ducked down and covered her ears. It shook the walls and strangest of all… all the goblins retreated.

"What is this new devilry?" came Boromir's voice.

First there was silence, then another earth-shaking roar. Then, it was Gandalf who answered.

"A Balrog. A Demon of the ancient world. Now I understand… and I am already weary!" he said more quietly, but then his voice returned. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Nobody needed a second command. Each took off as fast as his feet would take him, except Legolas who was firing off shots to help keep the goblins at bay. Boromir was the first to enter a dark hallway on the other side of the room. Then he shrieked, and Legolas had to keep him from falling God knows how far into a pit of fire.

They ran, sort of, single file trying to jump all the gaps and keep each other in balance. There were several times when Legolas's super reflex system and Aragorn's strong grip kept Kylie on this narrow bridge. Still, thanks to a lot of help and quick reactions, each member made his way across and kept running.

The first thing Kylie noticed was that it was much hotter down there… and had that roar gotten louder.

Everybody stopped and turned around. Legolas notched an arrow, but dropped it suddenly.

"It arrives," he whispered.

Gandalf nodded. "This foe is beyond you elf! Fly!"

Everybody except Aragorn and Boromir ran across the bridge immediately. "Go now! This may be the only chance!" Gandalf screamed at the two men. They finally ran across.

When she got across, Kylie finally got a chance to look back. That thing… was just… what would be a good word? It was almost made of fire; Kylie wasn't so sure it wasn't. When it opened its mouth, fire threatened to rush out.

'Gandalf has to fight that?' she thought.

Gandalf had just made it to the bridge, but then he stopped and faced the demon. "You shall not pass!" he yelled at the creature. It just looked amused at him and took out a large, fiery sword. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf's yells were getting increasingly louder and louder, and finally the sword came down.

Kylie screamed, sure it was going to hit Gandalf and that she would see their guide sliced in half by a blade of flames, but that did not happen. Instead, a blinding flash and the sword disappeared.

"Good Gandalf, you got it Mr. Gandalf!" whispered Sam. Kylie was not so sure.

Sword lost, the creature produced a whip and cracked it hard. It was so long that Kylie was sure that it could reach any fellowship member if the thing so wanted to try….

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf roared, and struck the bridge with his staff.

At first, absolutely nothing happened. Even the balrog itself stopped in confusion. But only for an instant. It stepped on the bridge, only for it to immediately collapse.

Kylie felt a rush of relief. It was over. Even the air in the chamber itself got cooler… more breathable.

Suddenly Gandalf slipped and only a tuff of gray hair was visible. What happened? What? He had to be helped!

Frodo tried. Kylie could see how Frodo scrambled to get to the bridge, but Boromir held him back… effectively stopping Kylie as well.

"No! Stop! It's too dangerous!"

But Boromir couldn't stop Aragorn, who rushed forward to help his friend.

But Gandalf vanished long before Aragorn could reach him.


	14. Ch 14 There is No Time

Chapter 14 – There is No Time

"Go! Now!" yelled Aragorn after he recovered from the shock of Gandalf's fall.

He was the first. Almost everybody else was staring blankly into the chasm where Gandalf had disappeared. But eventually Legolas and Gimli ran out, pulling Kylie, Merry, and Pippin with them. Boromir carried out Frodo, who was still trying to escape his grasp and go back to the bridge. Sam followed close, and Aragorn left as soon as he knew everybody else was safe.

The sunlight was almost painful to the fellowship, who had all grown used to the darkness of Moria. Even more painful was the absence of the wizard.

Time seemed to slow. Merry and Pippin comforted each other. Sam sat on a rock, tears pouring down his face. Gimli tried to go back into the mountain, and it took Boromir all of his remaining willpower to restrain the powerful dwarf. Legolas looked at the ground in utter shock.

Kylie propped herself against a rock and cried. Yes, she didn't know Gandalf nearly as well as some of the others... but she still missed him. Soon there were no tears and her body felt numb.

It just didn't seem real… he couldn't be gone! Gandalf just vanished… it was so sudden….

Worst of all, if Gandalf could just be killed like that, what would happen to her?

"Legolas, get them up. We must move now."

Kylie looked up at Aragorn. "Now?"

The man bent down. "I am sorry. But soon these hills will be swarming with orcs and if they catch us, Gandalf will have given his life for naught. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien by nightfall. Boromir, please."

Kylie turned her head. Boromir looked rebelliously at Aragorn, but upon the plea he stopped and supported the hobbits.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked.

Kylie and Aragorn both turned around to see Frodo walking away in the direction the man had gestured toward earlier.

"Frodo?" called Aragorn. "Frodo!"

Frodo turned around and gave a look. A look of despair and fear and sorrow crossed his face and he continued walking.

"He'll get himself killed," said Boromir, moving towards Frodo.

"Relax, Boromir, we will all catch up to him quickly," said Aragorn. Then, the man turned back towards the mines. "Farewell, Gandalf!" he cried. "Did I not say to you: if you pass the doors of Moria, beware? Alas that I spoke true." The words sounded indifferent, but Kylie thought she could see the man's eyes glistening.

After a few minutes, the entire fellowship (minus Sam) had caught up to Frodo. However, as time passed on Frodo moved further and further towards the back of the fellowship. Soon enough, the only person he was in front of was Sam. Kylie noticed, but thought nothing of it. Legolas, however, looked back and hopped forward to tell Aragorn. The fellowship suddenly halted and Aragorn rushed back.

"I am sorry Frodo! Much has happened today and we are in such need of haste… I am sorry. I will do what I can here, but then we must move on. Do you think you could keep up if we take a brief rest?"

"If we really needs it Mr. Strider," said Sam, finally catching up.

Aragorn smiled and turned. "Then let's examine you first, Master Samwise." Kylie finally noticed that Sam had a rather large and rather nasty gash on his forehead.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sam shrugged and Aragorn had to reposition the fidgeting patient. "I reckon somewhere between that cave troll and the other goblins that one managed to bash my head in."

This time, Aragorn laughed. "I can safely say they did not truly bash your head in. In fact, you are quite lucky. The blade was not poisoned, so with proper treatment it should heal well. However, I will need to keep an eye on it to make sure there is no infection.

"Now, Mr. Baggins, it is your turn!"

Frodo backed up and, or at least it seemed to Kylie, unconsciously touched his breast. Oh yes… the spear…. "No, I feel fine thank you! Just a little food and rest…."

"Oh no Frodo, you will not escape that easily this time! In fact, I marvel that you escaped that predicament at all!"

Eventually, Frodo relented and sat down to take off his shirt. The first thing Kylie noticed was a glint of white silver.

"Oh!" she gasped.

The rest of the fellowship stared as well.

"Mithril," breathed Gimli, "well aren't we full of surprises Mr. Baggins!"

"Ha! Here's a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elven princeling in!" laughed Aragorn, eyeing Legolas jokingly, "if I had known this, I would have spoken softer in the Inn at Bree!"

"And we were wondering what you and Mr. Bilbo were doing in his room so long!" cried Merry.

"Well I am sure we are all glad they were! Frodo, keep this on at all times. For all our sakes," said Aragorn.

It was growing darker when the fellowship entered a large grove of trees.

"Lothlórien," breathed Aragorn.

"Yet we are still leagues from the gates," replied Legolas.

"We will just have to travel forward and hope for the best," said Aragorn.

Boromir scoffed. "We have heard of this perilous land in Gondor. No man has entered unscathed." The man took a moment to breathe and relax, then continued on. "But if you insist, then lead on!"

Legolas looked strangely at him, but Aragorn just looked understandingly. "Say rather 'unchanged'. No man has entered and left the same man. Of course, there is no other road for us right now unless you'd like to entertain of a large troupe of orcs."

Boromir nodded and continued to follow very closely behind Aragorn.

Kylie was left towards the back, close to Gimli and the hobbits. He was talking to them, warning them about the "elf-witch" that lived in the woods. Was it really that bad? Kylie knew that elves and dwarves just didn't agree at all… the first few weeks (maybe even months) of the journey proved this for her. But now she had no idea what was true and what wasn't.

"Well," Gimli continued, "here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a… oh!"

This time Kylie turned around, but the sudden movement caused her to slip and fall onto the leaves below. "Umph!" she gasped. It took her a moment to see the arrow pointing at her and the amused face behind the arrow.

"What? Legolas?" she said, calling her friend.

The elf helped her up. "This is just the Lórien guard," he explained softly.

Another elf, clearly the leader, stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," he smirked. "I am Haldir, and we have been told that you might come."

"Thank you Haldir," said Legolas. "I fear, however, we do not come completely peacefully." Legolas then briefly told the elves what happened in Moria, reminding Kylie of all the fear and doubt she had experienced moments after Gandalf's fall.

"Mithrandir has fallen and orcs pursue you?" Haldir's face fell briefly, but he remained resolute. "You cannot stay here on the ground. Come with me and take refuge in the trees until we can take you to the lady."

Kylie followed behind, slightly nervous about climbing a tree. Things had… happened before.

"Go up quickly. And Legolas, do keep an eye on that dwarf!"

The fellowship climbed up where they were provided with food and blankets for the night. Much to Kylie's dismay, there were no railings on the platform. There was very little chance of sleeping tonight.

Clearly, Sam shared her thoughts. "I really hope Ms. Kylie that I shan't go and roll off in my sleep. Still, I'm done for the day. And the less talkin' I do, the sooner I drop off… if you take my meanin'," he added as Kylie snickered.

"Oh, you have no idea Sam." Kylie herself desperately wanted to avoid a repeat of the Christmas her father had built a tree house. It began with laughter and ended with a broken humerus.

Boromir sat on the opposite side of the platform, close to Aragorn. The two men were silent. Kylie noticed that, of the entire fellowship, Legolas was most comfortable. Didn't he come from a forest? She'd ask him later.

Kylie decided to lie down and at least try to sleep. She made sure to find a place close to the tree trunk _maybe_ avoid disaster. She closed her eyes and heard Gimli.

"Could've shot in the dark… preposterous!" Then he proceeded to snore.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting so long! I'm going to get as much writing done over Christmas break, but then expect a long rest from me while schools up again.

PS: Because I probably won't post until at least Monday: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	15. Ch 15 The Lady of the Woods

Chapter 15 – The Lady of the Woods

She only woke up when somebody shook her.

"Kylie! Ms. Kylie! The elves are leavin', and we need to go with 'em!"

The girl rolled over sleepily and sat up. "What time is it?" she asked the hobbit.

Sam just stared. "By my reckonin' mornin', but that's just my reckonin'."

Kylie nodded and sat up slowly.

"I fear from here the dwarf must be blindfolded," said Haldir once Kylie reached the base of the tree.

"And if the dwarf should refuse?" replied Gimli angrily.

"Then I should be forced to escort you to the end of the forest and have you test your luck with your underground friends. We have a law, and it must be upheld," said Haldir coldly.

"Well, let us see how many I can slay before I fall myself. Then, we can see how Lord Elrond and my people in the Lonely Mountain have to say about this treatment!"

Haldir muttered something in a foreign language.

"Even you must see that I would no more betray you and your secrets than the elf," Gimli continued, gesturing towards Legolas.

"Peace, Gimli," said Aragorn. "How about this instead. We are all blindfolded, and we all walk blindfolded until our guides tell us otherwise. Even Legolas."

Legolas turned aside to Aragorn and whispered something softly. Aragorn replied, slightly louder but in a language Kylie could not understand.

"If you believe that would help. Legolas, would you come first?"

The elf muttered something that sounded very similar to whatever Haldir had said a few minutes before, and stepped forward to have a cloth wrapped around his head. Then Frodo, then Aragorn, and each of the hobbits were blindfolded. Kylie went right before Gimli.

"You know this is a very bad idea," she said as her vision went black.

"I agree! The treatment…" started Gimli.

"No! Like… remember the firewood incident?" What started as a vigorous argument between Legolas and Gimli and a "harmless" prank from Kylie ended in nearly causing a forest fire.

"Yes… please be careful," said Aragorn. Kylie was not sure if he was talking to her or the elf that was supposed to be guiding her.

They walked relatively silently (at least on Kylie's part). Frodo and Aragorn were talking with a few of the elves, but Kylie was hopelessly focusing on not doing something stupid. It was almost a whole new adventure in itself. Altogether, she did relatively well. For the most part, the elf behind her was able to help her avoid many mishaps; however, there was one awkward moment when he ended up on top of her. The most difficult part would have been the bridge, but the elf took her blindfold off and put a finger to his lip as if to tell her to not mention that she was the one member of the fellowship to have vision during that small part of the journey. However, it was a good idea. The bridge was about two Kylies in width which would be enough room for a normal person to walk around on. The blindfold did go right back on after that.

What seemed like at least an hour later, the blindfolds came off. Haldir spoke to Gimli.

"Please, do not look upon us with disdain. They were simply procedures that I well… had to follow. Now you may look upon the woods as I bring you to the lady."

Even though it was daylight, the place looked magical. There was a stairway (with railings!) that wrapped around the tree and almost seemed to glow on its own. It was sort of like when Frodo's sword shone… except there weren't any orcs nearby where there?

If Kylie was impressed by the stairs, that was nothing compared to the balcony on top. It was pure white and it almost seemed like they were floating in the air with no danger of falling off. On the edge of the balcony stood two people. Kylie's eyes widened as they turned around. There were nothing like any elves she'd seen before… even though Elrond was pretty impressive.

They were definitely the whitest couple she had ever seen. Their clothes were white, they were both pale and had light colored eyes that were almost scary. The male, or so she assumed, had long glistening hair and the lady had very light blonde hair that was perfectly wavy.

It reminded Kylie what a mess her hair must have been at that moment.

The fellowship bowed to the couple, and much to Kylie's surprise, they bowed in return.

Finally, the man (male-elf) spoke. "The enemy knows you have entered these lands. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Each person looked down in shame. Kylie almost opened her mouth to protest… it wasn't completely their fault after all! But she couldn't.

He continued. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf the Gray for I much desire to speak with him."

Kylie felt tears in her eyes, and it was finally Legolas who spoke. "He has fallen. We set out… we traveled through the mines of Moria and he fell to the Balrog of Morgoth."

The lord seemed to almost lose his composure, but the lady stood by sadly, as if she already knew what Legolas was going to say. "Grave news indeed! What other evil follows this fellowship so soon?"

"Already," said the lady (in a deep voice by the way), "this quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the Company," she paused slowly gazing right past Kylie, "while all the Company is true."

Then her gray eyes lowered to Kylie's green ones. It was like being caught in a tornado… not that Kylie would actually know anything about that. No, she really didn't. There were no tornados in Seattle.

But she wanted to go home more than anything else in that moment. She saw her mother, her father, and her little brother at home sitting on the sofa wondering where she went. She saw her team sitting solemnly in a dirty locker room wondering why one of their most valuable players abandoned them. She saw all of this and realized… this wasn't her world. This wasn't her quest. She had nothing to do with this.

Elrond had suggested that he might know a way, but would have to look into it. But as they continued down this quest, Kylie was certain that she would never see the elf again. She would never learn how to get home. Worse… she would die here. Kylie could see it now. Just like Gandalf was killed, some weird demon fire troll thing would come kill her and she would never go home.

The eyes left and Kylie looked down. What was that? What had just happened?

The scariest part was, Kylie really did feel that way.

xxxxxx

For the next few days (or weeks… whatever), Kylie took as much time alone as she could. She was seriously considering leaving the fellowship. Elrond said that she could whenever she wanted to. She didn't think anybody would judge her… not that they'd ever see her again.

It sounded like the lady did it to everybody. The hobbits talked about how she made them think about home and the things they had left behind. Boromir spoke briefly of Gondor but then left. It was almost as if he was trying to stay as far away from the hobbits as possible. Still, Kylie felt like she was the worst. Everybody else had these thoughts, but they were determined to stay. Kylie wasn't.

Finally one day, she got up. She was going to find the lady. Lady… Galadriel? Wasn't that her name?

"I'm going to go take a bath," she lied as she left the fellowship's tent. "Be right back."

Nobody questioned. Aragorn looked at her slightly strangely, but he didn't say a word.

Kylie practiced what she was going to say as she walked around the wood. If her experience with Elrond taught her anything, it was that she had no idea how to talk around important people who could help her switch universes.

"Alright Lady, no disrespect to your world, but I want to go home. Okay maybe…. I know this ring thing is important to you, but I want to go…. That won't work. Look. Send me home, no questions asked."

"What sort of questions do you believe I would ask?" said a deep feminine voice behind her.

Kylie jumped and turned around.

"Lady Galadriel… I was… I wasn't…."

The elf smiled. "I know. Would you like to go for a walk? I feel there is much on your heart that you would like to discuss."

"Or you just overheard me…." Kylie muttered.

"I do not need to overhear to know," said the lady solemnly. The two walked silently for a while.

"I guess you know I want to go home then," said Kylie softly.

"I do."

"I mean… it's not like they need me."

"Perhaps they don't."

"I can't fight. I really can't. I've tried, but I can't."

"You would never survive any sort of battle without fighting."

"Exactly!" said Kylie, "I don't belong in this world. This isn't my fight."

"Is it not?"

Kylie paused, trying to find the right words. "No. First of all, it's too big for me. And I'm not from Hobbiton or Rivendell or Breet. I'm from Seattle. We don't have evil masterminds and rings and dark creatures traveling the earth willing to kill for anything. I mean we have politicians, but they're not exactly the same thing! I… I don't want to die. I don't want to never see my family again for nothing."

The lady sat down, and she had a strange look in her eyes and Kylie quickly looked away. "You believe it would be for nothing?"

"It doesn't affect me, does it?"

The lady nodded. "This would has more effect on yours than you can see. I am counted on the wise, and while I do not know all of your world and your present situation, I know this much: you have the same enemy as we do. He is just much less visible in your world than ours."

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked. She sat down.

"He is the source of pain. It is by his name that those in your world to steal and enslave. Those evils do exist. If he destroys our world, what would stop him from destroying yours?"

Kylie grew very silent.

"Your fears are understandable, and completely just. But do not give in to them! If you do, he has already won. You must persevere."

"But I don't know if I can," the girl whispered.

Galadriel moved a few stray hairs from Kylie's face. "You do not have to save the world alone. That would be too much for you. All I ask is that you do whatever you were sent here to do."

"You think I was sent?" asked Kylie incredulously.

"I am among the wise," Galadriel smiled, "but even I cannot completely understand the ways of the Valor. There are none who can. All I know is that they brought you here for something."

"And when I finish… then I can go home?"

"Perhaps. I may know of another way, and I will tell you tomorrow if you so choose."

"But we leave tomorrow." Duh, Lady of the Woods would know that.

"I will tell you before my husband and I see you off. If you so choose."

_A/N DUN DUN DUN DUN! Will Kylie learn how to go home? I think we all know not, but it's fun to have a little fake cliff hanger. Happy Belated New Year!_


	16. Ch 16 Leaving Lorien

Chapter 15 – Leaving Lórien

Kylie crawled into her bed that night thinking.

Yeah, that didn't happen a whole lot.

But she had a lot to think about. Should she stay or should she go? It seems like it should be an easy decision… but it wasn't. Going home was going home to civilization and safety and showers. But it also meant leaving her friends. The people she'd promised to help. Even if she had no idea what it meant.

Now she had a chance. She'd be just plain dumb not to take it.

"It was burning Mr. Frodo! The whole Shire and the whole of Hobbiton… when I get a chance to get my hands on Mr. Ted Sandyman…." Kylie heard Sam practically shout from the distance followed by a sudden shushing.

It didn't matter really. She could hear Sam and Frodo as they got closer. "… none of it may come to pass. There is some hope. Perhaps only a very little… very little…" Frodo's voice faded off.

"I think you can do it Mr. Frodo. Now I've never been no judge of personal greatness or nothing like that, but I think you can," said Sam.

"I've got no choice Sam. I suppose I do technically, but no real choice. I could leave and go home and hope all goes well but we both know how that would end. I chose to come. I will either live by that choice or die by that decision."

"Mr. Frodo, don't speak of such things!"

"I'm sorry Sam. It's true. But, this conversation needs to halt. The others do not need to know… it's too much."

Kylie then heard Frodo and Sam shuffle into the tent and take their bunks. As much as she hated secrets (like for instance the whole deadly ring thing when she first met Frodo), she couldn't forget what Frodo just said.

She knew she'd sleep on it… but her choice seemed clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fellowship was summoned to the Lord and Lady of Lórien the next morning.

"Now is the time," said Galadriel (not looking specifically at anybody thank God!), "when each of you must make a decision. Leave here and continue your quest or remain to leave at your own leisure. Neither option promises peace; for as we speak we stand upon the very cracks of doom."

The entire fellowship stood still. Kylie looked up at the lady, trying to let her know that she would remain and finish this quest they started.

"As for me, my home lies onwards not back," said Boromir.

"And the fellowship has decided to travel toward Minas Tirith?" asked Celeborn.

"We have not yet decided our course," said Aragorn softly.

And after he said this… maybe Kylie was going crazy… but she's swear that she saw something strange cross Boromir's face.

"Regardless," continued Celeborn, "your path until then consists of water. We will provide you with boats that will aid you greatly."

"Along with this, we give you lembas to nourish you on the journey." As Galadriel spoke, several elves stepped forward and presented each member of the fellowship with a pile of leaves.

"A salad?" asked Kylie. As much as losing weight was nice, she had no doubt that she'd lose plenty without worrying about her greens.

Galadriel laughed. "Nay, unwrap the leaves."

She did and saw little pieces of bread that looked like big shortbread cookies.

"Cram?" asked Gimli, peaking over Kylie's shoulder.

"I believe you will find it much more pleasant than the way-food of your people. Although, yes, lembas serves the same purpose. Now here is a second gift to each of you."

Another set of elves stepped forward and gave the fellowship members strange cloaks. At first they looked gray and then it seemed to change to brown when Kylie received it.

"Are these magic?" gasped Pippin.

"I suppose to your eyes, yes. These cloaks will turn to the shade of whatever natural object you are standing by. They are not armor, but they will help you remain as hidden as you can be in certain places of the world."

Kylie knew what she meant. That place… where they were going… crap! Only she would forget the name….

"And now to each of you, we present a gift to remind you of your brief stay in this land."

Presents? Kylie was surprised… it wasn't Christmas or anything like that. Did elves give presents a lot? She decided to ask Legolas later.

Aragorn received a sword sheath and a very bright silver necklace. Boromir received a gold belt, and Merry and Pippin both received silver ones that looked just like it. Legolas received a bow that was much nicer than his other one. Next was Kylie's turn.

"To you, young Kylie Turney, I give this dagger." Galadriel gave the girl a short dagger, much nicer than the one she carried from Rivendell, but it had a very long belt. "It is designed to wear over your shoulder and under your outer armor if necessary. It is not very useful in battle there, this is true… but I foresee trouble for you where you may need to use it."

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed and put the small weapon over her shoulder like it was a purse. Amazingly enough she could barely tell that there was something there. It was so light, and it didn't feel very sharp. Of course, then Kylie took out the dagger and touched the blade. It cut her finger.

But the gift giving continued. Sam received dirt and Gimli got hair (of all the things to ask for…). Then Frodo received a bottle that, according Galadriel, would shine like a star whenever Frodo needed the light.

Then, almost as quickly as it began, the Lady and Lord wished them luck and sent them away to continue their journey.

Kylie was in a boat with Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn had said: "We need somebody there to keep the peace, and you are much lighter than any of the hobbits and thus less likely to sink the boat!" But Kylie had a feeling it had more to do with Legolas's agility and ability to catch her before dangerous falls.

This was definitely a comfort. Kylie was a strong swimmer, but she did not want to fall into a deep river.

Overall, this part of the trip was uneventful. Kylie learned a lot about the Lonely Mountain and Mirkwood. Legolas almost laughed when Kylie asked if elves always gave gifts to strangers.

"Aragorn and I are no strangers to the Golden Wood, but I would guess they gave us the gifts to help us on our quest. As for Mirkwood, if we were to return to my father's realm we would receive further aid. Of course, he may look for some excuse to keep me home!"

"What about you Gimli? What would happen if we were to go to the Lonely Mountain?"

"Ah, there I would show you some of the finest work of my kin. And do not worry; goblins and… other such things do not live where I come from! As for aid… aye, the dwarves would likely restock provisions but not give such kingly gifts as this!"

"Hair?"

"Not just any hair, young Kylie, but hair from the Lady herself! Three locks of it!"

Kylie shrugged and listened to the two talk some more. It really was a miracle that they weren't killing each other in this boat. Maybe Moria was some good after all.

They docked for the evening and Kylie took advantage of the soft ground to get some sleep. But she couldn't. After sleeping in the nice, comfortable beds of Lórien for so long, it was impossible to be comfortable on the ground again.

"… strike out to Mordor from a place of strength!" hissed a voice.

Kylie turned over in her rock. Boromir?

"There is no strength in Gondor that can be of aid to us," insisted Aragorn softly.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves! Are you so afraid of your people?" Boromir had a lot of good things to say, but suddenly his entire tone changed. "You're afraid! All your life you have been in the shadows, scared of who and what you are!"

"I will not lead the ring within 100 leagues of _your_ city!" hissed Aragorn in return.

"You trust the elves with that… important strategically… important information like that but not your own kin?" Boromir was shouting in a whisper now.

Before Aragorn could reply, Boromir stalked away.


	17. Ch 17 The Fight Nobody Wanted

Chapter 16 – The Fight Nobody Wanted

After the fight with Aragorn, Boromir's attitude seemed to tank. He was always moody. He tried to hide it, but Kylie noticed. Maybe it was a girl thing, noticing strange 180 in attitude that the guys seemed to ignore.

Days… or weeks… well, time went by and Boromir was still acting strange. But the fellowship was camped right by a waterfall and it was time to make a decision. A decision that Aragorn had been putting off for a long time.

"Well Frodo, I am afraid it is now time to choose. Here we must either cross the river and find a safe path… if such thing exists… to Mordor or to go to Gondor. I would counsel against any further delay, but in the end the decision is yours."

"If you come to Gondor, I assure you that my father would welcome you and aid you in this quest in any way possible," said Boromir slowly.

Frodo looked torn. Kylie knew that Boromir's proposal seemed great, but there was something wrong about it. It looked like Frodo might know.

"I need some time. To consider I mean," said Frodo getting up.

"Of course," nodded Aragorn and Frodo walked off.

Kylie knew they were in for a long wait. She decided to go find some lembas and sit down. She reached in her bag, but instead came up with an unopened bag of Reese's cups. How long had those been in there? Even if they were stale, she figured some candy would be nice after literally months without chocolate.

"I have been meaning to ask, how are you holding up?" said a voice next to her as she opened the bag.

"Huh?" she looked at Aragorn. "Oh I've been fine. Reese's?"

"What?"

"Oh, it's candy from my world." Surprisingly fresh candy, Kylie wanted to add.

Aragorn accepted the cup and sniffed it. Then took a bite. "How do you come by things like this?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I put it in my bag before I left home."

"And it's still good?"

"We put… stuff in them. Stuff to make them stay fresh longer."

"Like salt?"

"… salt? Well…" Kylie flipped the bag over to see the ingredients list. "Yeah, they do have salt in here. They call it something else though."

Aragorn nodded. "I suppose you've noticed Boromir."

"Um, yeah! It's sort of obvious isn't it?"

Aragorn shrugged. "I'm just worried that he will do something rash."

"It just doesn't seem like him at all. At least, not to do something too stupid when he's been told not to."

"I think…" Aragorn lowered his voice, "… it's the ring."

"The ring? How?"

"It does that. It offers power to men and we want it. We want it so much… it frightens me sometimes. It truly does."

"Have you… has it offered you power?"

Aragorn nodded. "In a way. It is tempting at times and I thank the Valor at those times I brought my pipe with me! What about you?"

Kylie thought. No, it didn't offer to become queen goddess of the world or even to go home. But… at times… there was this strange buzzing sound in her head. She didn't notice it at first, but when she left Lórien it got louder and more annoying. It was kind of like when you try to talk to somebody on your cell phone but it just doesn't connect. "No, nothing," she lied (only sort of though).

But Aragorn did look comforted. "Then if you can, please keep an eye on Boromir. I fear he will try to force Frodo to Gondor or worse… steal the ring."

"Yeah! Will do!" Kylie looked around for Boromir, but didn't see him.

"Thank you. I just worry that if I'm too attentive to one aspect of this quest, I will miss something just as important."

"Yeah, it's like tennis. If you only worry about the ball you'll trip." Still couldn't see Boromir.

Aragorn laughed. "I know naught of 'tennis', but I'm sure you are one of the very few who need to worry about that."

"Hey! Not fair! You've never seen me play!" Kylie now stood up to find Boromir.

"What is it?"

"Umm… where did Boromir go?"

Aragorn looked around and Kylie could tell his heart was sinking. He muttered something that sounded like "shit", except in an entirely different language.

"Pippin, have you seen Boromir?"

"Yes, he went out in the woods to collect some faggots."

Kylie snickered.

"Frodo's been gone for over an hour," said Legolas worriedly.

"Oh no… Mr. Frodo's been worried about us for a long time Strider… you don't think he'll try to leave up on his own, do you?"

The whole camp was chaotic. The Sam suggested that Frodo would leave on his own, Merry and Pippin ran off in the woods and Sam trotted after them. Gimli grabbed his axe. Aragorn stood up and tried to keep order.

"Wait Sam… Pippin…Legolas if you run into the woods blindly I _swear_ your father will hear… please! No you don't!" He said, grabbing Kylie's arm as she rushed away. "We must have some sort of plan! There may be orcs!"

"Then Frodo…" said Gimli.

"Legolas go east for a while and circle a parameter. You are by far the fastest. Gimli, come with me we are going to find Frodo. Kylie, find the other hobbits and convince them to come back to camp. If you see anything, scream!"

"See what?" The very idea terrified Kylie, but she did exactly as she was told. She ran as fast as she could and eventually caught Merry and Pippin.

"Come on!" she cried. "We've got to go back to camp! Aragorn said…."

Then she heard it. They all did. There was an evil cry and she could hear clashing of swords.

"Come on!" cried Merry and he grabbed Kylie and almost tossed her between two rotten trees. He and Pippin jumped back there minutes later.

Kylie sat there barely able to breathe. Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves from a few feet away and then Frodo was standing behind a tree. She almost stood up to motion him over, but dozens of orcs flew by.

When the orcs appeared to be gone, Pippin started motioning like crazy.

"Come on Frodo!"

"He's leaving," said Merry slowly.

It took a minute to register. Frodo was going to leave the fellowship? Sam warned he might, but….

"No!" shouted Pippin and he hopped out of their cover.

"Pippin! Get back…." Too late. About 18 dozen growls told Kylie that they had already been spotted.

"Frodo run," said Merry, "hey you! You looking for us?" he shouted to the orcs. Pippin followed suit and they started running for their lives.

This was not happening. But it was either fight or flight at this point so Kylie took the later.

At first she sprinted, but then she knew that she had to stay with the hobbits. She really didn't want to die… but the orcs weren't firing anyway. What was the deal?

"It's working!" said Pippin.

"Great! Now shut up and run!" replied Kylie, but she skidded to a halt.

There were orcs coming from either side now. Damn, she had to fight. Breathe, Kylie breathe, she told herself. She was spouting out prayers to God and whoever was in control of this place, and then notched an arrow.

A voice cried out. "Gondor!" Boromir ran through a side of orcs, slicing through one side and at least immobilizing all of the ones he passed.

"Get back! Get back!" he cried, moving the hobbits and Kylie behind him out of the way of the orcs then he blew the horn.

The horn. A cry for help. It gave Kylie hope, but it also helped her realize exactly how desperate the situation was.

It was time to act. Kylie was shooting off her arrows like crazy, trying to make sure a few of the more dangerous orcs didn't reach Boromir. Sometimes it worked; sometimes the arrow clinked harmlessly off of their armor. Soon she couldn't reach anymore and grabbed her dagger and finished a few orcs that were giving Boromir trouble.

Slash!

Slash!

Bang!

Something large and heavy collided with Kylie's face and sent her flying into Boromir, knocking him over and barely missing the large black arrow that thudded into the tree next to them.

Kylie was stunned… but she noticed the arrow. It was sort of impossible not to; she literally felt it rush right past her ribcage. Where did it come from? She had to get that orc!

Boromir rolled Kylie off and continued fighting as if nothing had happened. Kylie, meanwhile, rolled onto a few arrows (what were the odds?) that managed to find the hard parts of the orcs armor. She backed up to where the orcs ignored her and saw a very large orc with a big white hand on its face and a _very_ large black bow. She took aim and fired. For good measure, she fired again. The arrow hit its face and Kylie turned around to find three orcs staring in her face.

One picked her up and she screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking, and finally reached her dagger and stabbed it in the back. The orc fell down almost on top of Kylie. But somebody rolled it off and helped her up quickly.

Boromir was bleeding and looked very tired but determined as he gave the horn a few more blows. Kylie pulled her dagger out of the orc's back and turned around. There was more screaming. She could see two other orcs running away with Merry and Pippin. No!

"Boromir! Left!" she called and started running after them. But a very large orc stood in her way. Very large, with a white hand on top of its wet black face, and a small arrow sticking out of its eye socket.

"You're no Halfling!" it screamed with its harsh voice. Kylie doubled back as the thing drew a very large sword.

Once again, Boromir pushed her out of the way. "For Gondor!" He screamed as he charged the thing.

It raised its sword, and Boromir brought up his shield just in time. All the other -orcs were gone… it was just Kylie, Boromir, and the vicious one-eyed orc. Kylie had to help… but she couldn't shoot! What if she hit Boromir?

She looked down at her hand. The dagger was still there. She sprinted around the orc, jumped up, and stabbed its neck.

That should have killed it. It really should have. But the thing only seemed to register that something attacked it and it turned around and smashed Kylie to the ground.

Kylie would have died there. She should have. But suddenly the orc's head fell on top of her and Boromir pushed the body aside.

"Kylie? Do you hear me?"

She nodded. "Thanks…." Her vision went black.

TBC

A/N: I know… I'm mean ending right here. But thank you so much to all of those who read and reviewed and added my story to your favorite/alert system! That has kept me motivated to finish up to this first section! And in case anybody was wondering… no. I do not own Reese's. But I'm allergic to peanut butter, so I guess it's all good

A(nother)/N: I'm following the movie timeline (for the most part) with my stories. Just so you guys know. I'm trying to mesh the movie details with the book details, so I'm going to have to read a few chapters in TT to see how I want things to go, but I'll try to publish the first chapter before I go back to school!


End file.
